Four Flames
by gredandforgerock
Summary: AU - continued from Sirius and Harry best to read that one first. An old prophecy is discovered
1. Chapter 1

Note: (This story I have added Nymphadora Tonks as a 18 year old Auror trainee. This is an apology to those who prefer cannon ages, I know she's Charlie's age but for the purpose of this story she is older.)

The next morning Sirius woke Harry up. He helped Harry get ready for the day.

They were almost ready when Remus yelled from the kitchen, "Padfoot come on food."

Harry asked, "What did he say?"

Sirius picked up Harry and started for the kitchen, "He said Padfoot come on food."

Harry said, "What's a padfoot."

Sirius chuckled, "It's my nickname. Because I can turn into a dog. Dogs have pads on their paws."

Remus yelled again, "What's taking so long?"

Sirius yelled back, "Hold your horses Moony, we're almost there." Quieter he said to Harry, "Moony, or Remus as you know him, gets grumpy if he doesn't get fed often enough."

Remus said, "I do not."

Harry laughed. Sirius loved the sound of Harry's laugh and vowed to make him laugh every day. Of course it would probably be at Moony's expense.

When they reached the kitchen Remus said, "Finally. I thought you had gotten lost. I was going to advise you to have Snuffles lead you."

Harry asked, "Moony, who's Snuffles?"

Remus smiled, "It's the name we gave Sirius' dog form. When we were at school he would sometimes walk around as a dog when other students were around. To get his attention we didn't want to yell Sirius or Padfoot, because everyone knew him with those names. We chose Snuffles because of the sound his nose makes when he's tracking and no one would link Sirius to Snuffles."

Harry and Ginny had to share a chair, because all the other chairs were full, they were the smallest and would fit.

Once everyone was eating Arthur said, "Sirius, Albus reminded me that we need to get you to Gringotts. He also said you should try to call your family house elf."

Sirius said, "I'll do that later, I'm not ready to face that possibility during breakfast."

After breakfast Sirius went outside with Remus. Harry tried to watch from the door but the kids took him into the living room to play exploding snap.

Outside Sirius called loudly, "Kreacher."

The house elf popped up and started grumbling. Sirius said, "Do you know happened to Regulus?"

Kreacher told him the story of Regulus' death by inferi in the cave by the sea. Sirius said, "Bring the locket to me."

Kreacher popped away and was back a few minutes later, "Here it is Master, can you destroy it?"

Sirius said, "I'm going to try. Thanks Kreacher, you can go back to the house."

Back inside the adults were looking at the locket, in the kitchen. After a few minutes Ginny and Harry came in holding hands. She started to say, "Mum Harry needs…" She stopped talking suddenly and everyone looked at them. Both of them were glowing. Harry had a black aura that looked like flames and Ginny's was red.

At the same time they began to talk, "We must be destroy it. Horrible dark magic resides inside. We need the whole flame."

Just then Ron walked into the room and stopped beside Harry. As soon as he was close to Harry and Ginny his aura also turned to Red flames and he repeated what they had said.

Sirius put the locket in his pocket and the aura's around the kids disappeared and they all blinked.

Ron was the first to talk, "What was that?"

Harry said, "Don't know but it was weird."

Ginny said, "We need to find that other flame. I really think we need to search for her."

The first thing Sirius noticed was that Ginny's lisp was gone. She was saying her r's and th's like she never had a problem. Ginny and Harry also seemed taller so he asked Molly, "Are Ginny and Harry taller?"

Remus said, "I'm calling Albus. He might know what's going on."

A few minutes later Albus stepped through the floo carrying a box. They had sent the three kids back into the living room.

Sirius said, "What did you find at the Dursley's?"

Albus said, "He was kept in the cupboard under the stairs. All his possessions and clothes are in this box."

Sirius opened the box to find mostly old ratty clothes and a few broken toys. Finally at the bottom was an old blanket. It looked like it had been blue but it had never been washed.

Remus gasp, "I can smell Lily and James on that blanket. It must be the one you left with him Albus."

Albus said, "That's what I thought. It was the only blanket on the little mattress. Why would they get him clothes that were obviously to large?"

Sirius said, "I don't think they did. At St. Mungos Harry said Ron's clothes were much nicer than Dudley's."

They sat in silence for a few moments then Albus asked, "What did you need from me?"

As Sirius put all Harry's things back in the box and put it under the table he explained about Kreacher and the locket and then what the kids did.

Albus said, "Let me see the Locket." Sirius handed it to him. Albus did a series of spells and said, "This is Slytherin's Locket. I can feel some magic about it but I'm not familiar with it. I can't imagine any magic causing something like that. Bring the kids back in, I want to see their reaction."

Sirius hadn't even called them in whey they stepped just inside the door, with flaming aura's and all looked at Albus and said together, "We must destroy it. It is evil. We need the other flame. She is coming."

Albus asked, "Where is she coming from?"

Harry answered, "London."

Albus asked, "How will she get here?"

Harry answered, "By car."

Albus asked, "When."

Harry answered, "Today."

Albus said, "Sirius take the locket and put it in your pocket."

Sirius did and the flames around the kids disappeared, Ron said, "That didn't feel as weird as the first time." Ginny and Harry agreed.

Albus said, "I would like to do some tests on you alright."

Harry said, "Do them on me first." Sirius was astonished, the last time they wanted to do something to him Harry had been as timid as a mouse. Now he was demanding to go first with no fear. What was happening.

After Albus was done with Harry he tested Ron and then Ginny. The kids went back to play and the adults stayed in the kitchen to talk Albus said, "This is odd. They all appear to be almost six years old."

Molly said, "But Ginny won't turn four until August."

Several hours went by and Harry, Ron and Ginny came back and Harry said, "They're here." And the three children walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly looked out the window just as a car turned off the road. Albus said, "I'll go out with the kids, you all stay here unless I call for you. If they're muggles like I expect, to many of us could scare them."

Albus transfigured his robes into a suit and stepped out behind the three children. A girl climbed out of the back of the car and ran to the other three, "I've found you." And then she hugged all three.

A man and woman stepped out of the car. The woman said, "Hermione?"

Hermione said, "See I told you we'd find them." The four children stayed close together and Albus approached the girl's parents, "Hello, my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore."

The man said, "I'm Chris Granger and this is my wife Jane. And that is our daughter Hermione."

Albus said, "Lovely girl. May I ask how you found us?"

Jane said, "Hermione came to us hours ago saying they needed her and she had to find them. She begged us to go for a drive and she pointed us the way here. She has evidentially found who she was looking for but we really don't know what's going on."

Albus smiled kindly, "I think I may be able to help you but I have a few questions first. Do odd things happen when your daughter is emotional or stressed?"

Chris said, "Well almost a year ago when she was about to start school she was stressing about knowing enough to get in. She was studying books all evening and one time she wanted a different book and it floated over to the table she was working on."

Albus said, "Yes I expected as much. She is magical, I believe a demonstration is in order. Mr. Granger will you allow me to test you. I promise no harm will come to you."

Chris said, "Ok."

Albus pulled out his wand and waved it over Chris. He could see the blue light that shined around him. Albus said, "Blue means muggle, or non-magical. Now I would like to perform the same test on your daughter."

Chris nodded and Albus called, "Hermione please come here. " The group of children moved as one and Albus said, "No you three need to stay back we're testing to see if Hermione is magical."

Harry said, "She is."

Albus smiled, "Please humor me Harry." He swished his wand and a red light shined around Hermione, "Yes she is magical. Please come inside I want you to meet the other children's parents."

They all entered the kitchen and Hermione went into the living room with the kids. Albus made the introductions and when they got to Sirius they gasp, "Aren't you the man that broke out of prison? The news said you died."

Sirius smiled, "Yes, I broke out to save my godson's life. And then I was found innocent of the crimes that I was convicted for. The man who framed me is now in prison. It could bring us too much attention if they explain it correctly. Muggles aren't supposed to know about us. You're ok to know because your daughter is a witch."

The Grangers looked offended so Remus said, "We call ourselves Witches and Wizards." They nodded their understanding.

Albus said, "Now tracking us down is not normal behavior for a witch or wizard. But the three children she was looking for aren't displaying normal behavior either. How old is Hermione?"

Jane said, "She's five. She'll be six on September 19th. "

Albus mutter, "They all caught up with the oldest."

Jane asked, "What are you talking about?"

Albus said, "Sorry thinking aloud. How old would you say the other three children are?"

Jane said, "About the same age I guess."

Albus smiled, "Ron, the red haired boy is five and will be six in March. Harry the black haired boy will be five at the end of July and Ginny the red haired girl will turn four in August. But something happened this morning . When it did it aged the other three children to Hermione's age."

Chris asked, "Does that happen often to witches and wizards?"

Albus said, "No, I've never seen it before. They also knew one more girl was coming today to join them, she was in a car and coming from London."

Just as he was about to say more the four children came into the room, Harry said, "It's time to take care of that thing now."

Sirius said, "Maybe we should wait…"

Harry said, "No, now."

Sirius looked at Albus, "We need to check…"

Harry said, "No, now."

Albus said, "It might be dangerous."

Harry said, "It is dangerous, that's why we have to do it now." Harry stuck out his hand and the locket leaped from Sirius' pocket and the four children went outside. The adults jumped up to follow. They got out the door and Ginny turned and held up her hands and the adults ran into a shield that held them back.

Harry gave the locket to Ron who consulted with Hermione and then placed it on the ground. The four stood in a circle around it Harry across from Hermione and Ron across from Ginny. They touched hands and closed their eyes. They lit up with an aura of flame around each one. Harry and Hermione's auras were black, Ron and Ginny's were red. The locket lifted off the ground and floated above their heads.

The flame aura's grew higher and together. There was a sound like metal ripping and a scream. Then the auras vanished and the four children sat on the ground exhausted. The locket fell to the ground in the middle of the circle.

Molly was the first to realize the shield was down and she raced forward followed by the rest of the adults.

Albus yelled, "Stop, don't touch them or the locket it might be dangerous.

Harry said, "We're fine, just tired. It's been destroyed."

Albus did some spells over them and the locket and finally said, "Please take the children inside." Albus levitated the locket.

Once inside Harry said, "It was the locket that screamed. I'm tired can I go to bed now?"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione said, "Me too."

Albus said, "Yes that's fine, Sirius would you mind putting them all in your bed so you can keep an eye on them. If anything happens call immediately."


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius picked up Ginny and the other three followed. He lay Ginny near the middle and Harry got up beside her. Ron helped Hermione in on the other side and then joined her. All four fell asleep instantly. They slept for an hour then Hermione woke up. A short while later Ron and then Harry. It was two hours before Ginny woke up.

By this time dinner was ready so they all went to eat. Albus had left but there were still too many for the kitchen so dinner was set up in the garden. Before dinner was over Albus arrived, he turned down the offer of dinner and waited for the children to leave.

Albus said, "Healer O'Neal is going to come by tomorrow to check Harry's injuries. I am worried that today's events may have wiped out any signs of abuse, which would be good for Harry. But if it has we have no case against the Dursleys." Everyone nodded so he continued, "I have other news. I have tracked down an old prophecy. I heard of it a long time ago but I think it fits these four. The prophecy says: Four flames will come, black and red. One leads, one dares, one thinks, one moves. One's fate is all, a broken circle will be destroyed. Against evil the fight will be. Four flames come two black, two red."

Sirius said, "There are four of them, black and red flames fit. So they each have a role to play."

Chris said, "Sounds like they are joined in their fates."

Arthur said, "They will fight evil."

Chris said, "We have a dental practice in the city."

Sirius said, "Ottery St. Catchpole is just down the hill. There is a train station there. I don't think we should separate them very far apart. That part about a broken circle I really don't like."

Molly said, "I can keep Hermione during the day. Same with Harry. I home school my own, won't be hard to add two more. Not sure what to do with Ginny, start her with Ron or hold off."

Arthur said, "Let her set her own pace."

Albus said, "I'm going to take my leave now. I will continue investigating this locket."

The Grangers stayed that evening, The next day they drove into the village to find a place to live. Sirius went to Gringotts, the Goblins agreed that all the Black family possessions where his now. He took out enough money to buy new clothes for Harry and himself, toys for Harry and the Weasley kids and a new wand. He also got a copy of the ledger listing all the possessions in the family name.

That afternoon Healer O'Neal came with another Healer he introduced as Healer Moore. Healer O'Neal checked Harry and told him, "Well Harry you are completely healed. You are released from my instructions you can play whatever you want. First however I would like you to talk to Healer Moore for a while."

While Harry was talking to Healer Moore Sirius was talking with Healer O'Neal. The healer said, "No sign of abuse is left at all. It's as if it was just our imagination. We have nothing on the Dursley's." Sirius didn't know if he should be happy or mad about that news.

Harry and the Healer sat for a long time. Harry cried once but otherwise seemed ok. After a while Harry went off to play and Healer Moore approached Sirius and Healer O'Neal, "He is a very interesting boy. I am a little worried but only because he seems so normal. After we talked yesterday I expected a shy, scared little boy. But he's not. He told me what his Uncle had done to him but he said that Sirius told him that his Uncle was a bad man and that he, Harry, wasn't the problem. He told me how his Aunt had lied about his parents death he cried a little at that. It's like this was years ago not a few days ago. He is handling all this surprisingly well. I want to meet with him some more just to make sure it isn't an act."

After they left Sirius started pouring over the ledgers with Remus' help. They found that his family had more extensive holdings in property then he had thought. In addition to the house on Grimmauld Place, he had a building in Diagon Alley that was rented and a house on the coast in the south of France, some property in the north and finally a sizable chunk of land that was close to the Burrow.

When the Grangers stopped back by on their way to London they said they couldn't find a place that worked for them. Sirius told them about the property that he had and said he was going to have a house built on the land. He suggested that they work on an arrangement where the Grangers would live with him at least part time.

After several visits the Grangers were agreeable to Sirius' solution. Sirius prepared to have a large house built on the property. The arrangement was that Hermione would live at the large house with Sirius, Harry and Remus. The Grangers would live there on days they didn't work.

Around the end of July Sirius started working on Harry's Fifth birthday. Molly was going to make the food and Sirius needed to get some presents. He was shopping and Remus said, "Sirius you can't get him a full sized broom. He isn't old enough. Buy him a toy broom."

Sirius replied, "A toy broom is for little kids."

Remus said, "He is a little kid."

Sirius said, "Ron rides a full sized broom."

Remus said, "Because they can't afford a toy broom and that old broom won't do much more than a toy broom anyway."

Sirius said, "Fine but I'm buying him a toy snitch too."

Remus said, "What if he want to play a different position."

Sirius grinned, "He will be a fantastic seeker. Didn't you watch him last night. They were chasing bugs in the yard and Harry caught more than anyone."

Remus said, "He may still want.."

Sirius interrupted, "Forget it, I'll just buy the whole set and let him choose, ok?" Remus laughed and they finished their shopping.

On his birthday Harry came down to breakfast, Sirius was the first to say, "Happy birthday Harry!"

Harry asked, "Today's my birthday? What's today's date?"

Sirius said, "July thirty first."

Harry said, "Wow, I didn't know that."

Sirius said, "Didn't your Aunt… Never mind I'm sure she didn't. Anyway open your presents."

Harry said, "I get presents too. Cool!" Harry started opening the presents with great care trying to not tear the paper.

Ron said, "Harry rip it open. You're supposed to rip the paper. If you take this much time we'll be here all day."

Harry looked at Sirius who nodded and he started ripping it open. Other than the broom and quidditch set Harry also received more clothes and shoes from Sirius. Hermione and her parents got him some books, he got a sweater and some candy from the Weasleys and Remus got him a box that said Chocolate Frogs.

Harry said, "Am I supposed to eat those?"

Remus chuckled, "They are chocolate but they have a spell on them that makes them move and jump. It's my favorite candy. And they also have wizard trading cards inside."

Harry was doubtful but opened one. Sirius caught the frog as it leaped to freedom and handed it back to Harry. Harry just held it and watched it wriggle in his hand.

Sirius said, "Muggleborns generally smash the first one to get past the wiggling and then they're fine. They really are good."

Remus said, "You better eat it soon Harry I've never known Sirius to give up a chocolate frog he caught before."

Harry squeezed his hand lightly and the frog crumbled, and quit moving. He took one small piece and put it into his mouth, "Oh, wow, that's great. Now I know why Dudley likes chocolate so much. Thanks Moony. Can I have another?"

Remus said, "You don't want to eat them all in one day do you? Besides you haven't even looked at the card yet."

Harry said, "Oh, yes, I forgot." Harry pulled out the card, "I got Professor Dumbledore." Harry flipped it over and read the back, "Dragon's blood. Dragons, like real live dragons?"

Charlie said, "Yes, there are seventy five types of dragons. My favorite is the Chinese Fireball, they are red with gold spikes on their head. They can breathe a flame just as long as their body and they can hold that for up to ten minutes."

Harry said, "What are some of the other kinds?"

Charlie said, "Welsh Green, Nordic Blue, and my second favorite is the Hungarian Horntail..."

Molly said, "Enough about dragons Charlie, time for breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

Before the house was finished Bill and Charlie were off to Hogwarts. Molly started home schooling and added Ginny, Harry and Hermione to her students. Hermione stayed at the Burrow and her parents stayed in London during the week but they stayed at the Burrow on the weekends.

It didn't take long to build Sirius and Harry's new house. They had rooms for themselves and Remus. There was another section for the Grangers, and Hermione's room. Harry, Sirius, Remus and Hermione moved in. A few days later the Grangers brought some of their things in. After the weekend Jane Granger decided to stay a few more days and Chris decided to take the train so that Jane could have the car.

That evening Chris said, "You know taking the train in was much easier than driving. It only took an hour and I was less than a block from the office. Best of all I didn't have to worry about traffic or finding a parking space. I think we could stay out here full time. Maybe we should sell the house and find or build something out here."

Jane said, "That's fine with me. I talked to the old dentist in town and he's looking for a replacement. I've really just been playing your receptionist for the last couple of years. We could buy this office and I could take it over and you can hire a receptionist. I really like it out here."

Chris asked, "What do the people in town think about this house going up so fast?"

Jane said, "They don't see it as any more than a building in the process. The illusion is altered every day until its completed in a muggle time schedule. Sirius explained it to me. We can see it because we know about it. Villagers see the car going over the hill not pulling up to the house."

The Grangers started looking around for a house. In the end Sirius sold them a portion of his land and they had a muggle builder start their new house in the spring. In the mean time the Grangers sold their home and moved everything into the finally completed, as far as muggles knew, house with Sirius.

On Halloween Sirius didn't want to get out of bed. Harry had woke up early wondering what the holiday meant for witches and wizards. Surely it would be a large celebration. Kreacher turned from cooking breakfast as the stairs creaked, "Good morning Master Harry, yous up early today."

Harry said, "I've been wondering what kind of celebrations wizards have for Halloween. For muggles is about candy and dressing up like monsters and stuff."

Kreacher said, "Yous needing to ask Master Black."

Harry said, "He's still sleeping."

Remus walked in and said, "Morning Harry, Kreacher where's Sirius."

Harry said, "Still in bed, I didn't want to wake him up. What do wizards do for Halloween?"

Remus said, "We have parties and feasts with lots of candy. "

Harry smiled, "Sounds like fun. Last year Dudley dressed up as a pirate and Uncle Vernon took him around to houses and he came back with a big bag of candy."

Remus smiled, "What did you dress up as?"

Harry said, "I wasn't allowed to dress up or eat candy."

Remus said, "I'm sorry Harry, I forget that they were so awful to you. You're such a good boy I can't understand their feelings and actions."

Harry said, "Sirius says they were scared of me but I don't understand why."

Remus said, "I'm afraid that Sirius will have to explain that to you. " Remus left to get Sirius. He opened the door to Sirius' room and noticed he was still in bed, but wide awake. Remus said, "Are you ok?"

Sirius said, "No. I hate Halloween. But this year is worse, I'm going to have to explain to Harry why I hate Halloween. Petunia told him they died in a car crash. I told him a bad man killed them but I've been putting off any other explanation."

Remus said, "I thought you had already taken care of this." Sirius shrugged, so Remus said, "Get up now and do the explaining. Better to get it out of the way than to dread it all day."

Sirius said, "I hate Halloween."

Twenty minutes later Sirius walked in to see Harry and Remus talking quietly. Harry got up and hugged Sirius, "I already know that this is the anniversary of Mum and Dad's deaths. You don't have to explain it. I know about You-Know-Who and how he tried to kill me but somehow I stopped him even though no one knows how."

Sirius asked, "Did Remus tell you?"

Harry said, "No Hermione did. She was reading Charlie's school book. One thing it doesn't' say is why me?"

Sirius shook his head, "Leave it to her. I'm not sure why. James told me you were in danger and that was all I needed to know. I wanted you to be safe."

Harry said, "In the books it says that you were a death eater and turned us over to You-Know-Who but Fred explained that it was really Petegrew and that he framed you. So I want to know what's a death eater and why did they think you were one? And why can't we just call him by his name?"

Sirius said, "Death eaters are You-Know-Who's followers. My family were big supporters of him, but I never was. My whole family for generations have been in Slytherin, I am the first Gryffindor ever. The sorting hat said 'another black, I suppose you want to be in Slytherin', I told it no. It asked 'do you want to go against your whole family' I told it that I always choose to do the opposite of whatever they do. So it placed me in Gryffindor which is the opposite of Slytherin."

Harry asked, "Why do they support him?"

Sirius said, "The Black family is ancient. We go back many generations to a relative of Salazar Slytherin. Do you remember the story of Slytherin."

Harry said, "He was one of the founders of Hogwarts and wanted only pure blood wizards. Muggleborns like Hermione and half bloods like me weren't worth teaching he thought."

Sirius said, "Exactly. You-Know-Who is a big supporter of that line of thought and he wants to get rid of anyone who doesn't believe that way. Death eaters are purebloods, and some half bloods, that agree with him and think that he will lead the way for them to rule the world."

Harry said, "Ok, so what about the name?"

Sirius said, "He is so evil that people are just too scared to call him by name."

Harry said, "So what is his name?"

Sirius said, "He calls himself Lord Voldemort, I don't think that's his original name. But I don't know what his original name is."


	5. Chapter 5

Finally it was Christmas time, Bill and Charlie were due home that evening on the Hogwarts express. Harry badly wanted to see the train that he had heard so much about for the last few months. Sirius and Remus had recounted every trip they had taken on the train and all the fun they'd had at Hogwarts.

When Sirius transfigured himself and Harry this time they had brown hair and looked similar to Hermione. Then Harry, Hermione and Sirius joined the Weasleys to pick up Bill and Charlie. Harry and Hermione were having a little trouble understanding how the platform worked, so Molly went first while Sirius waited with the kids. Fred, George and Percy disappeared after her then Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked through, followed by Ron and Hermione and finally Sirius.

The platform was crowded and the train hadn't arrived yet. A few minutes later the train arrived in a belch of steam. Harry was in awe, it was exactly as Sirius had described it. Kids started getting off and among the first were Bill and Charlie. Molly had asked them to be ready so the group could make a quick exit. They didn't want anyone to recognize Sirius or Harry.

They had prearranged where to meet so Bill and Charlie made it to them quickly. Sirius exited first, all the children followed in twos and threes follow by Molly.

As they were leaving Sirius asked, "Well what did you think of your first visit to the express?"

Harry grinned, "That was neat. I can't wait to ride on it."

Sirius grinned, "Well you only have six years until your first ride."

A few days later the kids were playing in the living room while the adults were talking in the kitchen. Fred said to Harry, "I can't wait for Christmas day. That's the best day of the year." Harry just shrugged.

George said, "How can you be so calm about it. There's snow and presents and all sorts of fun."

Charlie asked him, "What you're favorite part about Christmas?"

Harry said, "When it's over and I can come back out."

Bill said, "It will be different for you this year. Sirius will treat you better than your relatives. What do you want from Father Christmas?"

Harry said, "Father Christmas doesn't bring me presents, I don't think he likes me."

Ron scratched his head, "Father Christmas likes everybody. You'll get loads of presents I bet."

Hermione slipped out of the room and went to her mother, "Mummy will we buy Harry presents this year?"

Jane smiled, "Well of course we will."

Hermione said, "We need to buy him extra presents."

Jane asked, "Why do we need to by him extra's?"

Hermione said, "He said that Father Christmas doesn't like him and doesn't bring him presents. If you want you can take my presents back and get more for Harry. Father Christmas always brings me a lot."

Jane hugged Hermione and said, "I'll speak to Father Christmas about it. Maybe he couldn't find Harry."

Hermione said, "Thanks Mummy. If he doesn't want to get Harry anything you can still take mine back."

She left and Remus turned to Sirius, "Don't worry, you have bought him more than they ever did. You don't want to spoil him, you remember how Dursley's son acted you don't want Harry to do that."

Sirius said, "I know, you're right. I just want to hurt that man, well both of them really. At least we know he'll be surprised. By the way Jane, Hermione is a treasure."

Jane nodded she really didn't trust her voice right now.

Christmas dawned to grey clouds with snow falling thickly. The plan was to open presents from Father Christmas and then the Weasley's would be coming over and having lunch with the Grangers, Sirius, Harry and Remus. It was seven and the Grangers were up and ready. Harry hadn't come out yet so Sirius went to get him.

He found Harry sitting on his bed completely dressed and ready, just sitting, "Harry are you ready to come down?"

Harry looked at him, "I wasn't sure if I was supposed to yet."

Sirius said, "Harry we are not like your relatives. Father Christmas has been here and you have presents."

Harry said, "I know about Father Christmas. I always heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia getting everything ready. You've already bought me so much this year you shouldn't have bought me anything else."

Sirius said, "What I bought before today, other than your birthday, was what you needed. Every child needs nice clothes that fit, toys, books and things. I only supplied what you needed. Today is about fun. Downstairs you have presents that you don't need, I just want you to have them. Now the only thing I want you to worry about is having fun. I will tell you if you start to do something that I don't want you to do. Deal?"

Harry grinned, "Deal." The morning was taken up with ripping paper and playing with new toys. It wasn't long before the Weasleys showed up and lunch was served.

When the new house had been built Kreacher had showed up in the kitchen. It had shocked the Grangers and Sirius thought to free the elf but he got very upset. In the end Sirius let Kreacher stay and he was allowed to do whatever he wanted. At Christmas he wanted to cook.

Molly reached the kitchen, "Good morning Kreacher. What do you have left that I can do?"

Kreacher said, "Nothing Miss. All is good please enjoy yourself."

Molly said, "Kreacher, I know Sirius has told you this but part of Christmas that I enjoy the most is cooking. If you haven't already done it I can make a traditional pudding."

Kreacher said, "I have not started that. Do so if you wish."

When lunch was ready everyone was sitting at the table, Sirius stood up, "This is the first Christmas Harry and I have celebrated in four years. We're glad to have it with new friends and old. May this new year bring us all more happiness that we think we can have, more food than we think we can hold and more good memories than we can remember."

Later in the evening everyone was listening to Christmas songs on the WWN. At a break the announcer said, "I hope everyone is having a Happy Christmas. I know at least one who is having a splendid Christmas, that would be Sirius Black. This next song I can remember him walking through the halls of Hogwarts every year around Christmas singing it at the top of his lungs. Lucky for us it's not his rendition we'll be hearing. Well Happy Christmas Sirius, take good care of The Boy Who Lived for us. And Harry Potter have a happy Christmas too where ever you both are hiding."

Harry looked at Sirius, "What was he talking about and how did he know my name?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius sighed, "You remember at Halloween when we talked about your Mum and Dad and You-Know-Who?" Harry nodded so Sirius continued, "When he tried to kill you and you lived you became known to the whole wizarding world as The Boy Who Lived. Everyone knows who you are."

Harry said, "That's why we always go out in disguises?" Sirius nodded, Harry asked, "Last summer in the hospital?"

Sirius said, "You were the famous person recovering from injuries. Everyone wanted to see you."

Harry said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sirius said, "You were recovering from some serious injuries and I didn't think you were ready to hear about it. And I had just gotten out of Azkaban and I wasn't ready to talk about all of it. On some things I'm still not ready. Remus may be a better source than me."

Harry said, "I guess you were right. I wasn't ready, at least not until after the flame thing. Is there anything else that you haven't told me that I may need to know?"

Sirius said, "I think you know everything. Anyone else think of anything."

Arthur said, "I don't think any of the kids know the story about Peter Petegrew. But if you want to tell them about that I need to speak with one person before you do."

Harry said, "Please do speak to them I want to know everything."

Arthur said, "Percy I need to speak with you."

Percy froze for a second then said, "Scabbers didn't die did he?"

Arthur said, "No he didn't."

Percy said, "Just tell the story."

Sirius said, "Well Moony are you ready for this?"

Remus said, "Yes, but I'll start. First of all I'm going to tell you a secret about myself. Please remember that I didn't want to have this secret and I have taken steps to insure that I don't… pass this on. So please promise that no matter what you think of me you will still keep my secret."

Everyone agreed and Remus said, "I'm a werewolf. I was bitten when I was five years old. My father had somehow insulted Fenrir Grayback and one full moon night he got his revenge by biting me. I have never bitten anyone and I do my best to make sure no one is around me when I am transformed."

Chris Granger asked, "Are there many werewolves around? Is it true about only on a full moon? What about silver?"

Sirius laughed, "There are a fair number around. But the magical world treats them all as criminals no matter how they act, so most are in hiding. Yes they only transform on a full moon and silver is a myth. When he is transformed humans are in danger no matter how well you know him, he will not know you. Animals are fine as long as he doesn't consider them food."

Harry said, "Why are they considered criminals, they just have a little problem."

Remus laughed, "You are so much like your father. He used to call it my furry little problem. Many werewolves try to bite people and even position themselves to hurt certain people. Others just like to kill. But not all of us are like that. I was lucky in that my parents refused to abandon me. I was raised to respect other people. Werewolves raised by other werewolves don't always get to learn that."

Sirius said, "James was the first to figure out his problem in third year and he was the first to be ok with it. I was a little more hesitant. Peter was the last, but I don't think he was ever really comfortable with it."

Remus said, "In school I would go to the shrieking shack every full moon. Professor Dumbledore prepared it for me to protect me and everyone else. But in third year we learned about werewolves including recognizing one."

Sirius said, "Remus was excused from the class that week. Professor McGonagall had him stay in the hospital saying he had the wizard's flu and we couldn't even see him. After classes that day James hauled me and Peter into the dorm, shut and locked the door and put a silencing spell around us."

Remus said, "All the time I was sitting in the hospital waiting for the teachers to say everyone had figured it out and I would be forced to leave Hogwarts."

Sirius said, "James said I know what's wrong with Remus. He made us promise to keep it a secret and he said that he's a werewolf. Peter wanted to tell Dumbledore and have him deal with it but James decided he already knew, so did McGonagall and the school healer. I was stunned and Peter was revolted."

Remus said, "Peter later apologized saying that he had always been taught that werewolves were evil and wanted the life they got."

Sirius said, "James said that he was still going to be Remus' friend and that we needed to decide for ourselves what we wanted to do. I thought about it for a few minutes and realized he wouldn't abandon me if roles were reversed, so I said that he was still my friend. Peter was more reluctant but went along with us. Or so we thought."

Remus said, "It wasn't until later that year that James came up with his next revelation."

Sirius laughed, "James studied werewolves relentlessly. He found out that animals would be safe from a werewolf as long as they weren't considered food. So he decided to become an animagus to help Remus, who we had started to call Moony by that time. He told Peter and I about it and we agreed. It took us more than a year but at the beginning of our fifth year we became animagi. James actually finished first but when he became a stag he was worried about being food. I was next, then Peter , a rat, finished at the end of the year. He never could transform without a wand though."

Arthur was shocked, "Fifth year, on your own? Do you know how dangerous that was? I have heard horror stories about adults that couldn't get it right and were in severe pain until someone could transform them back. Don't any of you kids try to do that, I would rather help you then find out you had tried on your own."

Sirius said, "We didn't know how dangerous it was at the time, but you all do know. And Arthur is right if any of you want to become animagi let us know it's a lot easier and less dangerous with help and I will be happy to assist. We would never have had the idea if it hadn't been for Moony needing us."

Remus said, "You're becoming a much more responsible adult Sirius, I never thought I would see you act this way."

Sirius said, "Shut up Moony, I've got kids now and I don't want them to be as terrible as we were. Besides we had a good reason and it was all your fault."

Remus said, "You have kids?"

Sirius said, "Yes, Harry, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. I love them like they were my own. I am the favorite uncle."

Remus said, "Only because they can relate to you the best."

Harry chuckled and Sirius said, "I know there was an insult in there somewhere."

Remus said, "Have Harry explain it to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius said, "As I was saying… where was I… Oh yes, we became animagi to help Remus during transformations. Sometime during our seventh year Peter changed sides. I didn't notice and I don't think James or Remus did either."

Remus shook his head, "I didn't notice any change are you sure it was during seventh year?"

Sirius said, "Yes, during his trial he said he had been a death eater two years less than he had been an animagus. Like I said, none of us noticed. A few years later James and Lily had gotten married and Lily had a beautiful baby boy, she named him Harry and they made me his Godfather. Later when they found out he was in danger they asked me to be their secret keeper."

Remus said, "They asked in an order meeting in front of everyone in, including Peter. We knew there was a spy in the order but not who, they hoped this would draw them out and they would try to take Sirius."

Sirius said, "Of course I agreed and we decided to do it the next day. Peter had been working on me for several months trying to convince me that Remus was the spy that we were looking for. He pointed out that night that even James and Lily must think so to exclude him by doing it on a full moon. I was stupid and listened to him. The next evening when we were going to do it Peter suggested a switch. He said everyone will be looking for me, everyone knew I was the secret keeper, including the spy most likely. So they should have Peter do it and the secret would be safe even if I was captured. He said it would be a great prank on You-Know-Who."

Remus said, "It was a perfect set up. So a few days later when James and Lily were dead everyone knew Sirius was the one who did it. We even felt sorry for Peter and thought he was very brave to stand up to Sirius. We held a very nice memorial service for him."

Sirius said, "He had cut off his finger, blown up the street killing thirteen muggles and he snuck off into the sewers with the rest of the rats. Only to be found some months later by a nice little boy who wanted a pet rat."

Remus said, "Sirius was taken straight to Azkaban, without a trial because we all knew he had killed them. What I don't know is how you knew Harry needed you Sirius."

Sirius said, "My last night in Azkaban I had a dream. I was sitting in a hospital room and there was a small boy with black hair in the bed and he was in bad shape. Then a nurse came in and turned off some beeping machine and said sleep well Harry we need you to wake in the morning you've been unconscious for three days. Later a large man came in and threatened him. Then the same man came back in with a woman and they sounded so concerned about the boy that if I hadn't heard the threat I would never have known. I realized it was my Harry and I vowed to escape and save him. I woke up the next morning and set out."

Harry said, "And you succeeded."

Sirius said, "Yes but not without help." Sirius finished the tale of the boat up to seeing Harry in the Hospital room.

Harry said, "I wonder who the fisherman was?"

Sirius said, "I went to find him and tried to pay him for saving my dog, who had fallen off our boat during a pleasure trip and he refused my money. He said the dog had already paid him back many times. He credits snuffles with saving all the lives of his crew and for saving his boat. I'm not sure I did all that much."

Just then the fire flared green and Albus' head popped into the fire, "Good you're all together, mind if I come through?"

Sirius said, "Come on, the more the merrier."

Albus stepped through the floo and sat down, "Is everyone having a happy Christmas?"

Harry said, "Yes sir. I finally got one of my wishes. I understand why everyone accused Sirius now."

Albus said, "Sometimes information is enlightening, other times it is just scary."

Harry looked at him, "Is this one of those times where you come bearing scary information and want us little kids in bed?"

Albus nodded and Harry got up and stretched, "Fine but please bear in mind that I have more questions and the four of us will need to know if any of the scary information is about that thing or others like it."

Sirius hated it when Harry got in his leader mode like that. He sounded like he was an adult instead of a five year old kid.

Albus said, "Well what other questions do you have?"

Harry said, "The most important question I want answered is why did Voldemort choose me?"

Albus blinked, "You use his name?"

Harry said, "I see no reason not to. He is just another human after all."

Albus said, "Indeed he is. I will see if I can get you an answer for your question."

Harry and the other kids left to go to his room to play. Bill said, "You left really easily what are you thinking?"

Harry smiled, "Kreacher."

Kreacher popped in, "Yes Master Harry."

Harry said, "Just Harry no Master. Could you do me a favor. The adults are talking and it may be about something like the locket. They think we're too young to hear and we'll get scared. We need to know, you know we have to destroy all of the others like we did the first one."

Kreacher bowed, "Yes Master Harry, I knows you will. I will let yous know at a safe time when they are not listening."

Harry hugged Kreacher, "Thanks, you're the best."

Kreacher popped away and listened to the adults as the kids played their games. Fred said, "I always thought George and I were the devious ones in the family. But you have us beat."

Harry said, "Maybe but I'm not as creative about it as you two."

Back in the living room Albus said, "I know what were dealing with now. I don't want to tell you because I'd really like to be the only one who knows less chance of a leak you know. But alas your children are the ones going to be dealing with it. It's not secure enough here for me to tell you so I will have to set a location that is. But I will be asking each of you to make an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone what I tell you. Chris, Jane, that is a vow that if you break it you will die."

Chris and Jane whispered for a moment then he said, "I think we would rather not know the specifics. We cannot protect ourselves against wizards. While we know Hermione will have to deal with this, she has shown to be able to handle it already. We can't help her, so we don't want to hinder her. We trust that you all will do what you can for all four of them. I remember the prophecy a broken circle will be destroyed. All we can do at this point is trust you to do your best. We have done everything we can do just by moving here so they can stay close. I wish we could do more."

Albus nodded, "We are all fearful for them. They have a dangerous path to follow. I am endeavoring to keep them children as long as possible. Too much information will end it for them."

Sirius said, "Do you know why Harry was chosen?"

Albus said, "Yes, I will let you know that later. This is one piece of information I'd like to keep from Harry as long as possible. Nothing will end his childhood as quickly as that will."

Albus stood to leave and Remus said, "I would like to be included as a representative for Hermione. Harry has Sirius, Ron and Ginny have their parents. Hermione will need someone to talk too and vent too like the others. I am volunteering for that spot since Chris and Jane cannot do it for her."

Albus said, "If they agree."

Chris and Jane looked at each other and nodded, "That would be very much appreciated. I think you are a good match for her. She's a thinker like you. She doesn't have a Godfather and if it's ok with you we would like to make you her Godfather."

Remus was speechless, but he nodded and Albus said, "I'll set up the paperwork do you want this only in the magical world or in both?"

Jane said, "Both."

Albus left and the adults continued their conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus said, "You answered so quickly I feel like I have pressured you into this."

Chris said, "Not at all. We had been considering asking you because we want Hermione to have ample guidance in the Magical community, and we can't be that for her."

Remus said, "Then my first piece of advice is to reconsider me as her Godfather. I'm a werewolf and that may affect her treatment at the hands of other magic folk."

Chris said, "We don't care about your affliction. We know you care about her and that is enough."

Kreacher reported back to Harry, "They are not speaking of it here. The Professor is setting up a safe place to talk. But the Grangers are making Remus Hermione's Godfather and he will represent her in all magical meetings that her parents can't help in. Also he will be her Godfather in the muggle world."

Harry said, "Thank you Kreacher. Please get some rest, you've worked hard today." Hermione was nearly bouncing and had a huge grin on her face, Harry continued, "Hermione you must calm down and be surprised when they tell you."

She nodded and tried to calm herself, "I heard Mum and Dad talking about doing this a few weeks ago. I was afraid when they found out he was a werewolf that they would change their minds. I'm glad they didn't."

Harry said, "Did you already know he was a werewolf?"

Hermione said, "Yes, I read about them in the library and realized that's what his scars were from. I haven't known for long. I was trying to decide whether or not to tell you because it was obvious that he kept it a secret. Werewolves are badly treated in the Magical world."

A few days later Sirius received a letter from Albus. He had set up the place for the conversation and Sirius needed to make sure Remus and the Weasley's could make it and then answer. Sirius spoke with the others and the time was fine. The letter said Albus would provide a portkey to the location but they would not be told where they were going ahead of time, and he would provide for the children's protection.

On the prescribed date Albus arrived with a portkey and a couple of people. Albus introduced them, "Everyone this is Alastor Moody, Head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror, and Nymphadora Tonks, Auror Trainee. "

Tonks was aggravated and her hair turned red before she said, "Don't call me Nymphadora, I go by Tonks."

Albus smiled, "The three of them will be watching over the kids and the Grangers while we are away."

Sirius came down the stairs and yelled, "Dora, what are you doing here?"

Tonks smiled, "I've come to babysit for you. I figured turn about was fair play."

They hugged and Sirius explained, "Dora's my cousin. How are Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted?

Tonks said, "You know she would hex you if she heard you call her that. By the way you're in trouble for not calling as soon as you were freed."

Sirius said, "Yes I know, I've been a bit busy here. But I'll have to get Harry over to visit them soon. Tell them I've missed them next time you see them ok? I should have invited them for Christmas."

Harry said, "What did you mean by turn abouts and fair play?"

Tonks laughed, "I said turnabout is fair play. Sirius would babysit me sometimes when I was young. Now it's been turned about and I'll be babysitting for him. Fair play means it's nice of me to do it."

Sirius said, "Dora, this is Harry."

They shook hands and both said, "Pleasure to meet you." at the same time.

Sirius finished the introductions around and the adults that were leaving gave out hugs and turned to Albus. He pulled out a plate and started to say something when all four flame auras lit up. He stopped and said, "What is it?"

The four started whispering finally Harry turned to Albus, "There is an extra person here that we can't see. This person means to do something we won't like. Ginny find them."

All the adults drew their wands as the Grangers started looking around. Ginny walked around the room her head cocked to the side like she was listening hard for something. After one complete circuit she moved away from the wall and did another circuit. Then she walked closer to the middle of the room and did it again.

Finally she said, "It has something to do with Mr. Shacklebolt."

Moody walked around him and stopped, "Here, you have a bug on your back Kingsley." He reached for the bug but was interrupted by Harry grabbing his hand.

Moody turned his eyes to the boy in surprise, he couldn't move any other part of his body. Hermione said, "It's not a regular bug. I've never seen one that has blue specs around their eyes."

Ron came over with a jar and scooped it off Kingsley's back, put a lid on it and held the jar out to Moody

Moody said, "Ok, Harry you need to release me so I can get my wand."

Harry released his arm and Moody reached for his wand and waved it over the bug, "It's an animagus. Want me to check it now or wait until you get back?"

Albus said, "Wait until we get back. Did Harry have you in a bind?"

Moody put several spells on the jar and sat it on the table, then said, "Yes I couldn't move anything but my mouth and eyes. His accidental magic is very strong."

Harry said, "It wasn't accidental. I told your body not to move, I didn't want the bug to hurt you."

Sirius said, "Harry we are going to have to talk about you using magic when I get back."

Harry said, "He could have been in danger. We don't know who that is."

Tonks giggled and Albus triggered the portkey and the group of adults left. Harry and the Weasley kids started to play games to occupy their time until the adults got back.

After a few minutes Percy asked, "Ginny how come you let Harry tell you what to do?"

Ginny looked up, "Because he's the leader."

Percy said, "So why didn't Harry find the bug?"

Harry said, "Not my job to do that, its Ginny's. She gets to do the exciting stuff. I get to make decisions and do the most dangerous stuff. Hermione thinks things through and makes sure Ron know all facts. Then Ron tells us our options and what should be the best course of action to take."

Tonks said, "Doesn't Ron or Hermione get to see any action?"

Harry said, "Yes they have our backs. That's a very dangerous position. Say Ginny needs to get a cat out of a tree in a mean person's yard. I have to climb the tree behind her to make sure she doesn't fall. Ron and Hermione have to stay at the bottom to protect us from whoever wants to keep us out of the tree, while we get the cat."

Tonks said, "Oh." She turned to Kingsley and Alastor, "That is the best twin defense explanation I've ever heard. Maybe you should use that in Auror training."

Alastor said with a touch of sarcasm, "I must be doing ok in training if you recognized the type of defense it is."

Tonks rolled her eyes as Kingsley chuckled.

Jane asked, "Ms. Tonks how did you do that color thing with your hair?"

Tonks grinned, "I'm a metamorph. That means I can change my appearance at will."

Chris said, "How much of your appearance can you change."

Alastor said, "Once in training she became a forty year old, bald, fat man"

Tonks said, "I can't really become a man but most of the exterior looks like it. I always stay female. I can do some animal features like my nose." She changed her nose into a pig snout. The children spent the next hour laughing as Tonks changed her appearance for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile at the meeting Albus made a few swipes with his wand and settled down to talk.

Sirius was the first to ask the questions, "Ok, you said you know why Voldemort chose Harry, I want to know."

Albus sighed, "Because he heard the beginnings of a prophecy that claimed a boy born at the end of July would have the power to stop him. Two boys were born at the end of July that year, Harry and Neville Longbottom. We thought Neville was most likely choice being a pureblood, but he wanted Harry who is, like Voldemort, a half-blood."

Sirius said, "So all his spouting about pureblood…"

Albus said, "He hates his muggle father, I think he may have actually been the one to kill him. But he framed a known pureblood muggle hater in the area, which is his own uncle. I have started studying Voldemorts back ground because of what I found with the locket."

Arthur asked, "What did you find?"

Albus looked at each of his guests before saying, "It was a Horcurx."

Molly said, "Maybe I'm the only one who doesn't know but what is a Horcrux?"

Albus said, "I doubt any of you know, this is the darkest of dark magics. I suspect Voldemort, his real name is Tom Riddle, killed his father and grandparents and used that murder to create a Horcurx. A Horcrux is made when a dark wizard removes a piece of his own soul and places into an object for safe keeping. As long as this item is not destroyed beyond magical repair the wizard cannot die. He can lose his body but his soul will remain here and he has a chance to get another body, it is not like a ghost."

Remus said, "Voldemorts immortal?"

Albus said, "Only until we can find and destroy all his soul pieces. Harry seems to think that there are more than just the locket. I don't know how he knows that though. So I am making a study of Tom Riddle in an effort to find out how many he made and what they might be."

Sirius said, "Is there another way to destroy these Horcruxes without the kids doing it?"

Albus said, "Yes but they are far more dangerous for everyone. Basilisk venom and Fiend Fire are two of the nicer ways to destroy one."

Remus asked, "Have you asked the kids why they think he has more than just the one?"

Albus said, "No, I didn't want to without your permission, and I couldn't gain that without telling you what it is we are dealing with."

Molly said, "Thank you Albus, I know I would have lost faith in you had you not taken us into your confidence. I understand how important it is to keep this quiet. If anyone finds out what we're searching for they could make all kinds of problems for us."

Sirius said, "The four children have to destroy the Horcruxes but then we can take out Voldemort."

Albus said, "No, I think Harry has to do it."

Remus asked, "Why?"

Albus said, "It goes back to the prophecy."

Sirius said, "What does it say exactly?"

Albus said, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born as the seventh month dies... Born to those who thrice defied him... That is all Voldemort heard the rest is; And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal... but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die and the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with power the vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Sirius said, "Why do we have to believe in this prophecy. I've never thought you were one to believe them."

Albus replied, "I don't usually, but can you honestly imaging Voldemort stopping before he or Harry is dead. Voldemort is making this prophecy come true and we have to combat it as if it were the truth."

Sirius got up and started pacing and Remus asked, "What is the power that Voldemort doesn't know about?"

Albus said, "Love. Voldemort knows nothing about love, I believe it was Lily's love for her son that saved him from Voldemort the first time. It was on that love that I based the blood wards at the Dursleys. The wards fell the day Harry was hospitalized but I didn't know why. The Dursleys weren't home so I thought they had moved or something like that. I was in the process of trying to locate them when Arthur came and told me about Harry's injuries. I had no idea he was being treated so badly. I was so worried about Voldemort or Death Eaters following me to Harry that I refused to check up on him and delivered him into another type of darkness."

Sirius said, "Albus, I know you feel bad about that and we all understand your decisions, no one is questioning that. But I am questioning your logic on this prophecy. For one if I can kill him after we destroy the Horcruxes I will take that and not leave it to Harry. Second how can Harry use love to kill someone?"

Albus said, "Ron and Ginny are the red flame. They are siblings and love each other as such. Harry and Hermione are the black flame, and I believe they love each other as siblings too. Harry and Ron share a similar bond as do Hermione and Ginny. It is this love intertwined that is able to destroy the Horcruxes. They are killing him with their love for each other."

Arthur said, "You didn't mention Ron's relationship with Hermione nor Ginny's with Harry. What are you thinking?"

Albus said, "Harry and Ginny's relationship is completely different. Their link is different and their love for each other is different from their love towards the others. Likewise Ron and Hermione have a similar bond to that between Harry and Ginny. I believe these are the bonds of mates, soul mates to be exact."

Molly, Arthur and Remus gasp but Sirius said, "I thought so too, Harry and Ginny remind me of James and Lily during our seventh year. This four flame thing screams soul mate to me, Harry leads, Ginny dares, Hermione thinks and Ron moves. That's the roles they have and I think it pares them together, Harry with Ginny and Hermione with Ron. They support and protect each other."

Remus said, "Are you sure?"

Sirius turned to him, "Did you notice with the problem earlier Harry told Ginny to find it but he, Ron and Hermione moved into positions around the new comers, Dora, Kingsley and Moody were surrounded. Hermione had Dora, Ron had Kingsley and Harry had Moody the leader. It was not by coincidence that they were positioned that way and that Harry was there to stop Moody from touching the bug."

Everyone sat in awed silence digesting what Sirius had noticed. Albus started laughing, "No wonder Alastor was so aggravated, he was out maneuvered by four six year olds."

Molly said, "Do you mean one six year old, two five year olds and a four year old?"

Albus said, "No Molly, they are all physically and mentally six years old. I've looked at the school registry, Ginny will get her owl the same day as the other three. Hogwarts is recognizing the age jump, you need to be prepared for it."

Sirius said, "What about Harry's scar, it's just the same as when I first saw him months ago. Will it always be the same?"

Albus said, "After finding out what the locket was, I am worried about that scar. I want to check it."

Arthur said, "You think Harry's a Horcrux don't you?"

Sirius said, "That nonsense, why would he make Harry a Horcrux and then kill him, it would be counterproductive."

Albus said, "I think it was an accident. But the good thing is, if he is indeed a Horcrux the four flames should be able to rid him of it without killing him."

Sirius collapsed back into his seat. Remus put a hand on his shoulder and Molly cried into Arthur's shoulder. It took several minutes before a semblance of calm returned and anything else more could be discussed.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus was first, "What can we do?"

Albus said, "I will be continuing to study Tom Riddle. When I find another Horcrux I will be asking for one of you to come with me to get it. I need you to find out what the children know. Arthur I need you to find ministry records on Tom Riddle. Sirius look through your family vault and see if you can find anything interesting."

Sirius asked, "Is there any spells to detect a Horcrux, maybe if its close or if an item had been one?"

Albus said, "Yes, I will teach you those spells now."

After the lesson concluded Sirius said, "What am I going to tell Harry? I can't tell him the prophecy, I just can't face that."

Albus said, "I agree Harry should not hear that prophecy, not until he's old enough to do something about it. But you can tell him that there was a prophecy."

Remus said, "He'll want to know what it says and he won't rest until you tell him. Don't try to tell him he'll understand when he's older because when he gets into his leader mode he sounds like a thirty year old not a six year old."

Sirius nodded and Albus said, "What would you have us tell him then."

Remus said, "Tell him whatever you want but just don't expect him to take it and not push for answers."

Arthur asked, "Is there anything else we need to discuss here?"

Albus said, "That's all I had. Anyone have any more questions?" No one did so Albus said, "Then let us go take care of our bug problem."

When they arrived back at the house the children we surrounding Tonks and laughing. Sirius said, "What's so funny?"

Tonks turned to him and showed him the duck bill she had for a mouth and he laughed. Kingsley said, "She has kept them entertained all evening. Moody's in the next room where it's quieter keeping an eye and ear open for trouble."

Sirius asked, "How is he taking it being out flanked by four six year olds?"

Kingsley laughed, "Better than I thought he would. I think he is considering changing some of our training."

Tonks said, "I still think he needs to use Harry's description of the twin defense theory." Sirius raised an eyebrow and Tonks explained, "Harry was explaining to Percy about their rolls and used a cat up a tree as an example. Ginny would climb the tree to get the cat, Harry would follow to make sure she didn't fall, Ron and Hermione would remain on the ground to protect them from ground assaults."

Sirius started laughing and Remus said, "Somehow I can't see Moody using that analogy to explain anything."

Moody returned, "At least someone can see sense. Shall we deal with our mystery guest?"

Albus said, "I think we should take this to my office."

Harry said, "No need, she isn't dangerous just annoying."

Albus asked, "How do you know?"

Harry said, "I've been studying her, she doesn't have a lot of magic, she works for the prophet and is trying to get a story about me and Sirius."

Kingsley said, "While you were gone he sat and stared at the bug for a long time. If I didn't know a six year old couldn't do it, I would think he had been using legilimency."

Albus asked, "Do you know what she looks like?"

Harry said, "No I only looked at memories where she was discussing what she was going to do here."

Albus asked, "How do you know she doesn't have a lot of magic."

Harry said, "Well maybe it's the size of the bug but I just don't get much of a feel from her."

Sirius said, "What do you mean feel from her?"

Harry said, "Well when I feel you I know that you have an average amount of magic, while Professor Dumbledore has more than average but not as much as Ginny."

Albus said, "Where are you getting your average from?"

Harry said, "Everyone in this room. If I take into account every witch or wizard I've met most everyone here is above average."

Moody asked, "You said Ginny has more magic than Albus?"

Ginny said, "Yes, but not as much as Harry. He's got the most magic in this room, I'm just under him."

Ron said, "Then its Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Moody."

Hermione said, "Everyone else is hard to separate because they are so close. Then my parents have none."

Arthur said, "So all of you can do this… detecting of magical power."

Ron said, "I can't but Harry tells me."

Albus said, "So this connection you have lets you communicate?"

Ginny said, "Yes but not in words. Like when Harry realized someone was in the room we all knew he was stressed but we had to talk about why. But when he wanted to find them none of us needed to be told where to go."

Albus asked, "Harry what were you thinking when you realized someone was here?"

Harry said, "At first I was just waiting to see what you would do about it. Then I realized you didn't know and I needed to tell you that was when the flames lit up."

Ron said, "We realized right away that he was stressed. But until he got a reading on her intentions we weren't going to do anything. Then you were going to leave and Harry realized we needed to do something and the flames lit up."

Ginny said, "Then Harry told Hermione that someone was here that we couldn't see and needed to know how to find them. Hermione said I should be able to sense them using our connections to triangulate their location."

Hermione said, "Then Ron suggested she move about the room while we placed our selves centrally more or less around the new people."

Harry said, "Knowing Mr. Moody is the strongest I went to him and I noted that Hermione was a match for Ms. Tonks and Ron matched Mr. Shacklebolt."

Ron said, "That was felt by us and we moved to them."

Harry said, "It doesn't work unless the flame is involved."

Moody said, "You keep talking about flames, what do you mean by that?"

Albus said, "Earlier just before we left did you see the flame aura's around the kids?"

Moody said, "I didn't see anything. Not even with the magical eye."

Arthur said, "This is good, if we're out in public and the auras happen no one will panic thinking the children are on fire."

Albus said, "Ok Alastor, let's find out who our guest is."

Moody pulled the jar out of his pocket and did a few spells. Then he dumped the bug on the desk and transformed it into Rita Skeeter.

Moody said, "Rita Skeeter, you are under arrest for being an unregistered animagus."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was trying to be patient, he really was, but he was fed up with not knowing why Voldemort had chosen him. Sirius and Remus knew something and weren't telling. He was reasonably confident that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew too, but not Hermione's parents. He was even sure that they had found out at that meeting after Christmas. He had given them months to tell him and no one was cracking.

Ron had his birthday dinner that night and Harry didn't want to ruin it so he was planning on waiting until the next get together to say anything. But after Ron made wish and blew out his candles his Mum asked him, "What did you wish for?"

Ron grinned at Harry then said, "I wished that you would all come clean about what you know. Harry has been stressing since Christmas and he's nearly to the breaking point waiting on you to tell us what you learned in the meeting with Professor Dumbledore."

Harry said, "Ron, I didn't want to start this tonight. It's your birthday."

Ron grinned, "I know but it's my birthday wish to wish what I want and I really want you to be less stressed."

Harry said, "Fine, but not tonight. Tomorrow will be soon enough."

Ron said, "Right, so my wish is that Tomorrow you would all come clean about what you know."

The next day Sirius and Remus sat down with Harry and Hermione, Sirius said, "Why are you stressed about this?"

Harry said, "I just want to know why Voldemort chose me. We are making plans to stop him but what information you have may change our plans. We don't want to make any mistakes because I'm really sure we only have one chance at this."

Sirius was shocked, but Remus was able to ask, "What kind of plans are you making?"

Harry said, "We have to be ready to stop Voldemort when it's time. Sitting here doing nothing could get us killed and I'm not willing to let that happen."

Albus Dumbledore walked through the floo and out into Sirius' house. He was met by Remus who said, "They want to talk to you because we won't tell them anything."

Albus nodded and followed him to the study where he found Sirius, Harry and Hermione. Albus sat in the offered chair and started, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this invitation?"

Harry said, "I want to know why Voldemort chose me."

Albus said, "I'm sorry Harry but I just don't think you're ready for this. You shouldn't be a child and hear this information."

Harry said, "I think you know and I certainly know that I haven't been a child since the night my parents were taken from me. You know what it was like at the Dursleys I took care of myself for four years in that hole and I could do it now if I needed."

Albus said, "But you are only five years…"

Harry said, "No, six, I know we all aged. But even then I not six either. Even Kingsley said it, no mere child of six can do legilimency. Honestly Professor you're forgetting the first rule of leadership."

Albus was curious, "And what rule would that be?"

Harry said, "A leader is not expected to do everything. He must lead his people to do their jobs not do the job for them. I can't store and recite facts like Hermione, I can't strategize like Ron, I'm not as daring as Ginny, if I tried to do their jobs I'd make a mess of it. I lead, but I can't do that if I don't have the necessary information. I don't want to lead them to their destruction. I have to get whatever information I can so that I can make informed decisions."

Albus said, "I'll do that for you."

Harry shook his head, "It's not your job to lead us. It's your job to lead the Order, the School and the Wizengamot. It is my job to lead the flame. I can listen to advice but it is my duty to decide, guide and protect our flame. If I relinquish my job the circle will be destroyed."

Sirius said, "But how can you lead them you're only five." After a glare from Harry he said, "I mean six."

Harry smirked, "How many times have you told me that you hate it when I get into the leader mode, you say I sound like an adult."

Sirius said, "I'll give you that but, I'm not ready for you to be a six year old adult."

Harry grinned, "But I'm not. I'm perfectly capable of being a child when I am not required to lead the flame. Nothing anyone could say would change that. I can be a child while knowing that Voldemort is hiding somewhere waiting and recovering. And when he has his strength back he will come after me, and anyone close to me."

Sirius got mad, "How can you possible know that?"

Harry said, "It's simple logic. Voldemort never let anyone live for long after he decided to kill them. I could list names but that's not the point. The point is he will try again and I want to know why."

Albus sighed, he had already figured out the worst of it. And he was able to stay a child through it, Albus said, "There was a prophecy."

Harry turned from Sirius to look at Albus, "And?"

Albus said, "He heard about part of it."

Harry asked, "What part."

Albus said, "That a boy would be born at the end of July that would have the power to stop him."

Harry said, "Am I the only boy born at the end of July that year?"

Albus said, "Whose parents had defied him three times."

Harry asked, "Is there more?"

Albus said, "Yes but that was all Voldemort heard."

Harry asked, "Do we get to hear the rest."

Albus glanced at Sirius and Remus. Sirius had a look of dread, while Remus was trying to hide a smirk behind his hand. Albus nodded at him as acknowledgement that he knew how Harry would react.

Before Albus could say more Harry asked, "When?"

Albus said, "Easter break. The school will be nearly empty. Sirius can bring you."

Harry said, "And Hermione, Ron and Ginny."

Albus sighed and nodded. Harry said, "One more question if you please?" Albus nodded again and Harry asked, "Is there anything about our flame we need to know?"

Albus forced a smile, "You are very thorough."

Harry grinned, "I try, my friends lives hang in the balance here."

Albus told them the Flame prophecy and Harry said, "Ok, no real surprises there, thank you. Hermione anything to add?"

Hermione said, "Not at this time."

Albus took his leave and Harry asked Sirius, "Can we play quidditch now?"

Sirius grinned, this he could handle, "Sure kiddo lets go."


	12. Chapter 12

As promised the four children were taken to Hogwarts during the Easter break. They were so excited to see Hogwarts none of them could eat breakfast properly. Sirius, Remus and Molly accompanied them to Hogsmead. The group trouped up to the school gates where they were met by a huge man with a friendly face beneath a equally huge beard.

Hagrid said, "Alright there Sirius?"

Sirius smiled, "Really excellent and you?"

Hagrid beamed, "Fine, fine, who do we have here?"

Sirius smiled, "Allow me to introduce you to Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Kids this is Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and things at Hogwarts."

All four said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Hagrid."

Hagrid grinned, "Nice to meet you too. Sorry but I have to be off now, I'll see you on your first day if not before."

As he trotted off Hermione asked, "Why will he see us on our first day?"

At the same moment Harry said, "I've seen him before."

Remus answered Hermione's question while Sirius addressed Harry, "When did you see him? Maybe Diagon Alley?"

Harry shook his head and said, "No, he took me for a ride on a flying motorcycle once."

Harry started walking towards the castle with the others, but Sirius was frozen. Remus prodded him and he finally started walking.

Sirius was mumbling something to himself and Remus asked, "What are you mumbling about, what has you so worked up?"

Sirius said, "Harry remembers Hagrid."

Remus said, "What?"

Sirius said, "Harry remembers Hagrid taking him for a ride on a flying motorcycle."

Remus said, "Hagrid doesn't have a flying motorcycle. Harry was way too young to remember seeing Hagrid before it must just be a dream."

Sirius said, "He does have one. I gave it to him that night. He had to get Harry to Dumbledore."

Remus said, "Are you saying Hagrid took Harry on your bike and dropped him off with Dumbledore, and Harry remembers it?"

Sirius nodded and quietly follow Molly through the school. Remus shook his head thinking that Sirius must be daft.

After arriving at the Headmasters office and getting settled Sirius tried to think how to start the question he needed to ask,. He quietly pulled Albus to the side, "Albus, did Hagrid ride a flying motorcycle to delivery Harry to you that night?"

Albus smiled, "Yes he did, he still has it too if you're looking to get it back. He never had the heart to ride it again." Sirius sat down and waited for the meeting to begin.

Albus said, "How are you all today?"

Everyone said, "Fine." Except Harry, Albus look at him questioningly and Harry said, "I'm Fine, I just want to get this going."

Albus said, "Let us proceed."

After hearing the prophecy Harry turned to Hermione, "Between this one and the other I think we need to start tomorrow. What do you think?"

Hermione said, "I agree." Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Albus asked, "What are you starting tomorrow?"

Harry said, "We will begin training."

Albus said, "Harry, this is exactly what I was afraid of. You will train and forget to be children."

Harry grinned, "We had decided to train several weeks before we knew there was a prophecy. We had held off until you told us the prophecy. We had planned to start tomorrow unless the something in the prophecy directed us to stop."

Hermione pulled out a parchment, "We decided to start with physical exercise. We need to increase our endurance so that when we destroy the next item we won't have to sleep for hours to recover."

Albus asked, "What kind of exercise are you going to do?"

Harry said, "Football."

Remus said, "What's football?"

Ron said, "It's a muggle sport sort of like quidditch. Except you only have one ball and one goal at each end of the field. You have to run and kick the ball and try to kick it into the goal and you can't use magic or even your hands. But you can use your head."

Ginny said, "Mr. Granger used to play when he was younger and he has agreed to teach us. He said we'll be running a lot and learning about teamwork. After we get it down then we start on the next item."

Sirius said, "That sounds like a good idea."

Albus asked, "What's after football?"

Hermione said, "In my school last year we learned a bit about strangers and getting away from them. It included some basic fighting techniques. I think something along that idea will be good."

Molly said, "Fighting, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Hermione said, "I won't be fighting at first. It's all about self defense, getting away from someone who wants to hurt you."

Sirius said, "But muggle fighting against wizards, I'm not sure that would work."

Hermione said, "If you grabbed me and I kicked you in the shin or higher, would you be able to keep a hold on me, or have good aim with your wand?"

Remus said, "So muggle sports and self defense?"

Harry nodded, "Both are things that muggle kids our age and younger do. So we aren't losing our childhood we are just going to round it out with additional educational opportunities."

Albus said, "Now I have some questions for you." The four children looked at him expectantly and he said, "Several times you have mentioned that you will need to know when we find the other things like the locket. How do you know there are more?"

Harry said, "Because I can feel it."

Sirius asked, "Like intuition?"

Harry shook his head, "I can feel them in my scar. I have one in my scar but it will be the last one to be destroyed."

Remus gasp, "Why wait?"

Harry said, "Because we need to know when all the others are gone. When this is gone from me I won't feel them anymore."

Albus asked, "Do you know where or what they are?"

Harry said, "I don't know exactly where or what they are. Two maybe three are stored somewhere underground, and one is here. I only figured that out today."

Albus said, "Here at Hogwarts?"

Harry said, "Yes, I felt it the moment we stepped through the gates. It's stronger in the hall outside your office than it is in here or by the front doors."

Ron said, "Hermione, would we be able to triangulate it like we did that reporter?"

Hermione replied, "I don't think so, but I don't think Harry will have any trouble locating it himself."

Ron said, "So he will just follow the feeling and if it gets weaker turn around and walk the other way. The four of us wandering through the halls back and forth may attract some unwanted attention from the students."

Albus said, "I've got just the thing, it's yours anyway." Albus pulled out a long silvery cloak from a drawer at his desk, "I was examining this the day they died. I wanted to give this back to you when you were ready for it, I guess that's today."

Sirius and Remus gasp, "The invisibility cloak."

Albus threw the cloak over the four children and Sirius said, "It belonged to your Dad, it only makes you invisible. Anyone close can hear you talk or move. Stay close to us and always keep us in your site. If no one is around direct us. We will act like we are getting a tour of the school. Follow us at a short distance and remember we can't see you so don't let us step on you or the cloak."

Harry was nodding at his instructions, Ginny giggled and said, "He can't see you Harry."

Harry laughed and said, "Right sorry, yes Sirius we will follow your instructions."


	13. Chapter 13

They all stepped out of the headmasters office and down the stairs. At the bottom Harry's disembodied voice whispered, "Left."

Walking through the halls Harry would say left or right or turn around. They went up and down stairs and finally ended up in the seventh floor corridor. Harry finally said, "It's here but the door is hidden. Can we come out from under the cloak for a few minutes?"

Albus performed a mild repellant charm on each end of the corridor and said, "Ok, you can come out now."

Harry threw off the cloak and started running his hand on the wall. He slowly walked forward a few steps then he stopped and backed up and finally walked forward again. At that moment a door appeared in the wall. Before anyone could move Ginny grasp the handle, jerked open the door and stepped in. Followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione. The adults quickly followed and everyone stared at the largest pile of junk they had ever seen.

Harry immediately started walking off and Sirius stopped him, "Where are you going?"

Harry said, "To get the thing. It's this way." Harry led them through the narrow walkways. He would head one way for a while and then turn, sometimes doubling back the way he had come. To Ginny it seemed like they had been walking for hours and she was getting tired.

Sensing this Harry stopped and turned to Sirius, "Ginny's getting tired will you carry her for a bit?"

He immediately picked her up and Ginny said, "You're tired too Harry maybe he should carry you."

Harry said, "I'm fine, I want to find this thing and get it out of the way. Besides we're almost there."

It was approximately twenty more minutes before the auras jumped to life. Harry stopped between two large piles of junk, and started running his hand over the pile on his right. He walked back and forth again finally stopping he reached into the pile and came up with a diadem.

Albus said, "Sit it down here Harry." Albus indicated a flat shelf and Harry sat it down. Albus ran his wand over the object and looked at the other adults, "It is."

Harry let out a huge yawn as the flame quieted and said, "We need to rest a bit and have some food then we can destroy it."

Albus lifted Ginny out of Sirius' arms while Remus picked up Ron and Molly picked up Hermione. Sirius then picked up Harry and Albus waved his wand over the kids and made them all feather light.

On the way back they ran across Minerva McGonagall. She had come looking for the Headmaster since he had failed to show up to dinner, "What's going on?"

Albus turned to her, "Please have the House Elves bring dinner and four sleeping mats up to my office. Please join us when you are finished with your own dinner."

They made it up to the office and each child was laid on a mat. They didn't sleep for long and Minerva was just getting to the office as they sat down to eat. Minerva walked over to Sirius and gave him a hug, "I'm so glad we were all wrong. It's good to have you back."

Sirius said, "It's good to be back Aunt Minnie."

Minerva lightly smacked his arm as Harry asked, "Is she really your Aunt?"

Sirius laughed and Minerva said, "No he just likes to annoy me with it. Nice to see you again Harry it's been too long."

Harry smiled, "Nice to see you too. These are my friends, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Can we call you Aunt Minnie too?"

Minerva smiled gently, "Yes but only until you come to school then it will be Professor McGonagall. Ron, Ginny good to see both of you again. Hermione I don't believe we've met before, who are your parents I'm sure I've taught them."

Hermione grinned, "No you didn't Professor, they're both muggles."

Minerva turned to Albus, "Are they squibs then?"

Albus said, "No they are just muggles. Much has happened since Sirius returned to us and I haven't had a chance to catch you up." Albus then proceeded to tell her everything that had been going on except the prophecy.

By the time he had finished the children had gotten rested and fed. They stood up and cleared a space on the floor. Harry summoned the diadem and handed it to Ron. Who sat it on the floor in the middle and they again destroyed a Horcrux. When they were finished Harry placed the diadem on the Headmasters desk and went back to his mat and laid down like the other three had already done.

As they slept the adults discussed what had happened, Minerva said, "Wandless magic? It didn't look accidental."

Sirius said, "That's the second time he has wandlessly summoned an object. And last time Ginny threw up a wandless shield that stopped all of us."

Minerva started, "Albus how can you allow…"

Molly interrupted her, "Albus isn't allowing anything, we can't stop them."

Albus said, "Harry and Ginny are each more powerful than I am and Ron and Hermione are only slightly less than me. "

Minerva said, "Are you serious."

Sirius chuckled but didn't get into the pun, he said, "Harry put Moody in a body bind that he was unable to get out of. He did it by just putting his hand on Moody's arm."

Minerva said, "Then what was that thing that they lifted in the air and it screamed."

Albus said, "I won't tell you exactly but their method of destroying it is the best way. And it had to be destroyed, it can't be allowed to exist any longer. By the way could you see the kids auras?"

Minerva said, "The flames?" Albus nodded, and she continued, "Only when the object started to float."

Albus said, "If you ever see one of them light up like that do whatever they tell you to do."

Minerva said, "Shouldn't I just bring them to you?"

Albus said, "There may not be time for that."

Sirius said, "When they light up with the flame they act more like adults than kids. They take control of the situation and deal with it. It's all instinctual to them, like being an animagus in animal form, you just know what to do."

Minerva asked, "How many times has this happened before?"

Remus said, "Twice before they lit up with the auras, once they destroyed another object."

Albus said, "The first time Harry, Ron and Ginny were aged to match Hermione who is oldest. Ginny will attend Hogwarts with Ron the roles have already changed themselves."

The kids were still asleep when they decided to go home. Remus helped Molly with Ron and then went back for Hermione. It wasn't long until football practice was in full swing. It looked so fun that the older Weasley boys along with Sirius and Remus decided to join in.

They were having so much fun that Sirius asked Chris one day, "Do they have professional football games?"

Chris said, "They do. One of the professional clubs isn't far from here, would you like to go see a game?"

Sirius grinned, "Yes. I want to take all the Weasleys and Grangers along."

A few days later Sirius ventured into Diagon alley again to visit Gringotts. He planned on pulling out enough money for the football game and have it changed into muggle money. While there he ran across another person he hadn't seen for a long time, "Mrs. Longbottom, how are you."


	14. Chapter 14

Augusta said, "Sirius Black wonderful to see you again. I'm doing fine, yourself?"

Sirius said, "We are all fine thank you. Is this Neville?"

Augusta smiled, "Indeed it is. We were just on our way home from visiting his parents when I remembered I needed to stop by here."

Sirius smiled at the very shy boy and said, "You know Neville, I used to rock you to sleep once in a while. You and Harry were very good mates back then." Neville just nodded and didn't look up. Sirius looked at Augusta Longbottom, "Would it be ok if Neville came by for a visit. I think James and Lily would be quite miffed if I didn't keep the two friends."

Augusta said, "Yes, Alice and Frank would be angry with you too. I think a visit would be a splendid idea. Would this afternoon be any trouble? I actually need to swing by the Ministry and was going to ask Algie to watch him."

Sirius grinned, "No trouble at all. Would one be satisfactory?" He reached into his pocket and handed a note to Augusta who read it and gave it back nodding, Sirius said, "See you soon Neville."

When Sirius returned he met with Molly and the Grangers, "This afternoon I'm having Neville Longbottom over to visit Harry. I want to let them get to know each other a bit and then bring in Ron and eventually the others. He's quite shy, worse even than Frank was."

They all agreed then Harry and Sirius went home for lunch. After lunch Harry jumped up, "Can I go back to Ron's house?"

Sirius said, "No, I want to talk to you about something."

Harry sat back down, got serious and asked, "What is it?"

Sirius grimaced, "Nothing that you need the flame for settle down." Harry relaxed and Sirius proceeded to tell him about Neville Longbottom.

Harry said, "So Neville was my first friend when we were babies because our parents were friends?"

Sirius smiled, "Yes, I had actually forgotten all about them but I ran into Franks Mum today at Gringotts and asked Neville over this afternoon to play. He is extremely shy, probably because his Grandmother is… Any way I thought maybe you could bring him out of his shell. What do you think?"

Harry grinned, "That's awesome, a year ago I didn't have any friends, now I have lots of them. What time is he coming?"

Sirius grinned at his enthusiasm and said, "One today. Which is in about ten minutes. Why don't you go tidy up your room while we wait?"

Kreacher croaked from the corner, "Master Harry's room is already clean."

Harry said, "Kreacher you're not supposed to do that. I don't want you to tire yourself by cleaning up my messes."

Kreacher said, "Yes Master Harry."

A few minutes later Kreacher walked to the front door and opened it before Augusta could knock. He bowed them in and indicated that Harry and Sirius were in the study waiting for them.

Sirius shook Augusta's hand again and she said, "I'm off, what time would you like me to pick him back up?"

Sirius said, "No hurry. I could just bring him home after dinner."

Augusta smiled, "Fine, maybe I'll meet some ladies for dinner then, I'll be home by seven." She turned to Neville, "Be good Neville."

Neville said, "I will Grandmother."

She left and they all stood awkwardly for a few moments before Harry said, "Do you like to play chess?"

Neville nodded his head, "But I'm not very good at it."

Harry grinned, "Good, neither am I, Ron beats me all the time."

Neville asked as they ran up the stairs, "Whose Ron?"

Harry said, "Ron Weasley, he lives across the street."

Neville said, "I've heard my Mum talk about the Weasleys she says they are very nice people."

Harry said, "They are, before Sirius built this house we lived with them."

Neville asked, "Is he going to be here too?"

Harry said, "Maybe later. Right now he's playing quidditch with his brothers."

Neville said, "Gran says they have a lot of kids."

Harry nodded as he let them into his room, "Seven, six boys and Ginny. Ginny is the youngest and Ron is just older than her."

They had played two games of chess, and each had won one. They were in the middle of the tie breaker when Sirius knocked on the open door, "You two going to stay cooped up inside all day?"

Harry said, "No, we are just going to finish this last game then I'm going to teach Neville football."

Sirius said, "What no quidditch?"

Neville said, "I'm not allowed on a broom."

Sirius said, "Hmmm, we'll have to work on your Grandmother."

Neville smiled and made his last move winning the chess match. Harry groaned, "At least you're not as good as Ron, I never beat him at chess."

The two boys headed out the front door and Sirius moved to watch from the window. After several moments of Harry kicking the ball around he kicked it gently to Neville. They kicked it back and forth and chatted, after a while Sirius left the window and called the Grangers to send up Hermione.

Hermione left her house at a run and made it all the way to Sirius' house before her mother even got off the phone with him. As she reached the boys she stopped to breath, and Harry introduced her to Neville. They started kicking the football in a triangle and chatted. It wasn't long before the Weasley's showed up and they set up a mock game. As the afternoon wore on Augusta Longbottom floo called and asked if all was going well. Sirius said, "Come through I'd like to show you something."

She came through and looked out the window at the large group of kids playing with a ball outside. She grinned as she saw her own grandson right in the middle of it all, "What on earth are they playing?"

Sirius said, "It's a muggle game called football. Hermione, the brown haired girl, is a muggle born that lives next door. She got them started on it. I'm going to take them to a muggle match in a few weeks would it be ok for Neville to come along?"

Augusta was thrilled, "Of course, if he wants to. Neville doesn't have many friends because we don't have any kids around our home."

Sirius said, "As far as I'm concerned Neville can come over every day and play. He fits in well and they'll all be in Hogwarts together."

Augusta heard the clock chime and said, "Well I must be off, are you sure you don't want me to take Neville now?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, he's fine. In fact maybe he can spend the weekend here."

Augusta said, "That would be very convenient. I have a funeral to go to out of town and Neville hates to go to those."

Sirius smiled, "That's settled what day and time should I gather him?"

Augusta said, "My portkey leaves Friday morning at nine. And I'll return Monday morning around the same time."

Sirius said, "If it's ok I'll pick him up on Thursday evening and return him on Monday evening. That will give you time to unpack and to rest after your travels."

Augusta agreed and left. Sirius went out to break the news to Neville. While speaking to the boys Chris Granger showed up and said, "The football game is this Saturday morning. Jane doesn't want to go and neither does Molly."

Sirius said, "Great then Saturday night all the boys can stay here and have a sleep over. We'll play quidditch and make a day of it."

The only two who didn't like the idea was Hermione and Ginny because they were left out. Harry suggested, "Why don't you two have a slumber party too."

Ginny grinned, "That's a great idea, we can invite Luna over too.

Chris said, "We have two extra tickets why don't you invite her to go along."

Hermione said, "We need one more girl to go on that other ticket. We have enough boys."

Sirius said, "How about I invite Dora to go?"


	15. Chapter 15

When Sirius dropped Neville off later he explained the weekend plans then said, "Would it be ok if we taught Neville how to play quidditch?"

Augusta had agreed to everything until she heard the word quidditch, "I don't like quidditch. It's far too dangerous a sport."

Sirius smiled, this was the same thing she had told Frank years ago. Sirius decided to give her the excuse Frank had wanted to tell her many times, "Well it is just kids playing and it won't get rough. I don't allow that and neither does Molly Weasley. Besides we need to get him on a broom before he can even think about quidditch."

Augusta gave up and said, "If he gets hurt Sirius I will hold you personally responsible and I will hex you into next week."

Sirius grinned, "I promise to be as careful as if he was made of glass."

Thursday could not come quick enough for Neville. When Sirius and Harry finally showed up to take him home with them Neville was packed and ready to go.

Augusta said, "Neville why don't you show Harry your room while I talk to Mr. Black for a few moments."

Neville drug Harry to his room and said, "Gran said I can learn to ride a broom but no quidditch. I'm really glad I get to come over instead of go with her."

Harry laughed, "Me too. Ron's going to stay with us tomorrow night but Sirius said we have a bed time so we can be rested for the game on Saturday morning."

Later that night Neville was telling Harry, "My magic hasn't shown up yet and I'm afraid I'm a squib. If I am I won't be with you at Hogwarts."

Harry said, "What's a squib?"

Neville said, "A non-magic person with magic parents. Kind of the opposite of a muggle born."

Harry said, "I'm sure when the restrictions come off you'll be fine. You've got plenty of power."

Neville said, "But the restriction for underage magic doesn't stop until you're seventeen."

Harry said, "Not that one, the one hiding your magic."

Neville said, "I've never heard of anything like that before."

Sirius interrupted the boys, "Time for bed."

Harry said, "Sirius, do people ever put magic restrictions on kids so they don't do accidental magic?"

Sirius said, "No, Aurors can do that to criminals but it's illegal to do it to kids."

Harry said, "Someone has done it to Neville."

Sirius said, "I don't think… How about I have Professor Dumbledore check him out tomorrow?"

Harry said, "Ok."

The boys climbed into bed and went to sleep. Sirius came back about thirty minutes later and did a spell over Neville. Harry was right someone had put a magic dampening spell on Neville and it was seriously restricting his magic. He went to the floo and contacted Albus.

After speaking for a few moments Sirius stepped back and waited. A few moments later Albus walked through the floo, "This is a serious allegation. If his Grandmother has done this…"

Sirius interrupted, "I don't think it was her. When she was here the other day we spoke about her concerns that Neville was a squib. Tonight Harry told me he felt that Neville's magic was being suppressed and after they went to sleep I checked and there is a spell on him."

The two slipped up the stairs and Albus performed the spell. They quietly slipped out of the room and Albus said, "There should be a record of when that particular spell was used. It will list who did the spell and on whom it was used and there should be a reason for it. It may take a day or two to get to the heart of the matter but I'll let you know as soon as I can. For the record I believe you are right. I don't think Augusta is capable of that particular spell."

Sirius said, "It's the one Aurors use isn't it."

Albus nodded, "It is and if Frank was the one who administered it I think I know why. Neville's birthday is the day before Harry's. I told both the Longbottom's and the Potter's that each of the boys were in danger but I didn't tell them why and I didn't tell them about the other family. They wouldn't have known that by hiding Neville's power they might be endangering Harry."

Sirius said, "I hope that's the problem. I wouldn't hold it against them. If there was anything I could do for Harry I would do it."

Albus chuckled, "Like escape from Azkaban, assault a Ministry Employee and blackmail the Wizengamot."

Sirius said, "When did I blackmail anybody?"

Albus said, "I quote, I'll turn myself in when I know Harry's safe."

Sirius said, "Not a lot in the way of blackmail there."

Albus chuckled, "True but used just the same. I'll let you know what I find out. Tell Harry thank you for me."

With that Albus left Sirius thinking. The next day Sirius decided to start off with broom riding. He thought Neville would like to have privacy when he first started on a broom. Too many people and he may get overly nervous and get hurt. They had a successful morning of broom riding, while Neville wasn't going to be an accomplished flyer he would be passable. No way near ready for quidditch, but with practice Sirius thought he could enjoy a family game.

Later the Weasleys and Hermione came over and they once again played football. During a break they were talking about what to expect at the game in the morning. The evening passed quickly and soon Harry, Ron and Neville were in Harry's room getting ready for bed and playing chess. Sirius got them into bed and went to rest in the study.

After an hour or so Sirius was starting to fall asleep in his chair when Kreacher woke him up, "Albus Dumbledore to see you Master."

Sirius roused himself and prepared to meet with Albus, "Did you find it already?"

Albus replied, "It was Frank. He applied and got approved for a legal suppression but it was to end in six months. Frank and Alice were already hospitalized before it ended and no one came back to take it off. Tuesday an Auror will meet with Augusta and remove the spell from Neville. He will need time to adjust to his magic level and may need to stay away from other kids for a time."

Sirius nodded, "Should I warn them? Neville knows Harry thinks his magic is blocked."

Albus said, "Just tell him someone will be by on Tuesday and if he is indeed blocked it may take some time to get used to his magic."

Sirius was thinking again after Albus left.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Dora arrived with Luna, Arthur brought all his boys and Chris came with Hermione. Remus, Sirius, Harry and Neville were ready and waiting. Instead of magical transportation they all went to the train station in Ottery St. Catchpole. They took the train to the town that the football club was in and then walked a short distance to the stadium.

At the stadium they found their seats in two rows. The front row was to be Chris followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry Neville and Sirius on the outside. The back row was Arthur then all the older Weasleys, Remus and Dora on the end. But Harry grabbed Sirius' arm and drug him to the seat farthest in. Next was Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione, followed by Chris. Sirius was sat next to a black boy that seemed to be about the same age as Harry.

After a few minutes Harry leaned over Sirius, "Excuse me." The boy looked at him and Harry said, "This is my first match, which group is the home group?"

The boy said, "The black and gold are the home team."

Harry said, "Thanks, my name is Harry Potter." Harry extended his hand.

The boy shook his hand and said, "My name's Dean Thomas, nice to meet you."

Harry said, "Nice to meet you. Have you been to many games before?"

Dean said, "Not professional like this one but I play in a league at home. I'm here with the team as an outing for winning our league last season."

Harry said, "Cool, I've just started to learn how to play. We don't have a league at home."

They chatted for a few more minutes before the game started. Later in the game during a penalty question Sirius asked Harry, "Why did you drag me down here. I was supposed to sit on the other end."

Harry said, "I wanted to meet Dean, he's like us and I wanted to invite him to come over some time."

Sirius nodded and said, "I will never get used to you knowing that about people with just a glance."

Harry chuckled as the game restarted.

After the game Harry watched the group of people, that included Dean Thomas, leave the stadium. As their group also exited the stadium Harry turned to Sirius, "Do we have enough money to take everyone to dinner?"

Sirius said, "Yes I think so, where do you want to go?"

Harry said, "We passed a place on our way that looked good."

Just as they arrived another group of people reached it at the same time. Harry spotted Dean and said, "Hello Dean."

Dean said, "Hiya Harry, how did you like the game?"

Harry grinned, "Brilliant, how about you?"

Dean said, "It would have been better had West Ham won but it was still a great game."

One of the adults with Deans group asked, "What team were you cheering for?"

Harry said, "I didn't care who won, it was our first time to see a football game. I can't wait to get home and try out some of those moves."

The same adult asked, "What league do you all play in?"

Sirius said, "We live in the country. I don't think there's a league near us, we just started learning the game and play for the fun of it."

One of the older boys in the group said, "Why don't we grab some dinner and meet you in the park and maybe we can help you with some moves or something?"

Harry liked the idea and they all went into the restaurant. The two groups were lead to a room where they filled up most of the tables. The groups intermixed and chatted all through dinner. Afterwards one adult from the group led them all to the park. The two groups worked together playing football. Luna who hadn't played at all began to get her first lesson and it turned out she was quite good.

After several hours Chris said, "Sorry but we're going to have to break this up or we won't catch the train home."

Before they left Dean said, "Harry, here's my phone number call when you guys are ready for a match." The two groups split up each going there own way home.

Monday evening rolled around and Sirius, Harry and Neville met with Augusta and Albus at the Longbottom home. Albus explained, "Augusta you remember a couple of months before the attack on Harry that Frank took Neville to work with him one day."

Augusta said, "Yes, Alice said they found a protective charm that they wanted to be put on Neville, because Death Eaters may be after him."

Albus said, "Yes that's it. What happened was that he put a magical restriction charm on Neville. So that only the barest of hints of magic would escape and hopefully hide him from the Death Eaters."

Augusta said, "But it didn't work, they still came after Neville."

Albus said, "Actually it worked, too well in fact. The night the Death Eaters came here it was Frank they were after and information he may have had, not Neville. After all they left the two of you completely alone. But the problem is, the spell is still active, Neville's magic is still being suppressed. There will be an Auror here tomorrow to release him from the spell."

Sirius said, "We don't know how his magic is going to act when it gets released. We are worried if you will be able to handle it. We will be here tomorrow to help and I can take Neville home for a few weeks if need be."

Augusta said smiling, "I think we'll be just fine. Which auror is coming?"

Albus said, "Moody."

The next day Sirius tried to make Harry stay home but he wouldn't hear of it.

Harry said, "Sirius I'm going and there is nothing you can do about it. Besides I need to be there for Neville. Were friends and that's what friends do."

Sirius said, "Absolutely not. It could be dangerous."

Harry laughed, "When has that ever stopped me before? Neville is scared about this and he needs a friend there. I promised him I would be there."

The two were still at the table arguing when an owl swooped in and Harry pulled off the letter, he read it and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius said, "Fine you can go, but you had better do as I say. Neville really is a lot like Frank, they both are braver than they think they are. Most people can't admit to being scared about something and yet still face it."

When the time came Sirius and Harry went to the Longbottom's house. Albus was there but Moody wasn't yet. Harry found Neville sitting in a chair staring at nothing. He walked over and said, "Neville what are you nervous about?"

Neville said, "That they'll take away the restriction and I'll still be a squib."

Harry grinned, "No one here is worried about that possibility."

Neville looked at him, "What are they worried about?"

Harry said, "When your magic is no longer being suppressed we expect some kind of accidental magic to happen right away. Then you'll have frequent bouts until it settles down."

Neville was worried again, "No one will get hurt during this will they?"

Harry said, "I don't think anyone will get hurt. I can't guarantee about later bouts of accidental magic though, you do have strong magic."

Neville smiled, "Thanks Harry, that makes me feel better"

Harry said, "That's what I'm here for."

It wasn't long before Moody showed up. They all stepped outside to the back yard on Moody's suggestion, "This is a very strong spell. When this comes off there will probably be a magical backlash. This isn't supposed to be left on for more than a year. I don't think it will damage his magic but St. Mungos has healers on standby. If I don't contact them in ten minutes they will be sending over a team."

Albus nodded and said, "I'll set up a shield over us as soon as you release your spell."

Sirius stood in front of Harry and said, "Stay behind me Harry."

Harry waited until they were ready to start then stepped to the side of Sirius. He was just far enough to see Neville yet stay out of site of Sirius. Moody told Neville, "Ok, were going to start now, we'll be staying well back so the backlash shouldn't reach us. I'm going to use the counter spell now so don't be afraid."

Neville looked at Harry who nodded and then Neville said, "I'm ready."


	17. Chapter 17

Moody said, "On three, one, two, three." On three he released the counter spell and Albus threw up a shield. It happened just as they planned, except the blast from Neville totally blew away the shield that Albus had put up. Harry had expected this and had another stronger shield up before the other broke. As the blast intensified Harry's flame aura came to life to add more protection to the shield.

It all happened in just a few seconds and when it stopped Neville and Harry were both on their knees breathing heavily. Sirius turned to see Harry and bent down to help him and August went to Neville. As this happened they heard two pops, Remus and Arthur apparated into the back yard.

Remus said, "What happened? The other three lit up and then collapsed?"

Albus said, "Harry saved us. Neville's release of magical backlash was much stronger than we anticipated. It blew away my shield, Harry put up a shield to replace it and the flame helped him strengthen it. I'm sure all five of them will need to rest. Are they ok?"

Arthur said, "They were conscious just fell on the ground, but I'm going back to check."

Augusta levitated a sleeping Neville while Sirius carried a sleeping Harry and they all returned to Sirius' house and the Healer came to visit.

An hour later Harry woke up and Sirius smiled at him, "Feeling better?"

Harry's stomach growled as he yawned, "If hungry is better, then I'm fantastic."

Sirius laughed as Kreacher popped in with a tray. Harry asked, "How are the others?"

Sirius said, "We were lucky they weren't doing anything…"

Harry said, "That wasn't luck, it was preparation. Are they awake?"

Sirius said, "All but Neville."

Harry said, "He'll sleep through the night. I was afraid that Neville would have a huge explosion. I guess I was right. Did anyone get hurt?"

Sirius said, "No, but the house was damaged, they are staying here until it can be repaired."

Sirius answered the knock on the door and let in Albus, "Do you feel like talking?"

Harry said, "Sure come on in."

Albus said, "I take it you expected something like this to happen?"

Harry said, "I suspected it would but I wasn't sure. If Sirius wouldn't have let me come I would have made sure you understood to watch out for it. I had hoped I was wrong about the force it would unleash."

Albus said, "Next time please tell me if you have any suspensions.

Harry asked, "Will you believe me? I didn't think that you would so I was prepared to get to Neville one way or another."

Albus said, "I will try. Harry, I think I'm close to another."

Harry said, "Where is it, and is it heavily guarded?"

Albus said, "In a house and no it's not guarded by people."

Harry said, "Professor, I don't want you to go after it."

Albus said, "I have to go, I don't think anyone else can get past the protections without being hurt."

Harry said, "Take someone with you that you'll listen too. Don't go alone, and don't touch it."

Albus said, "Are you studying them?"

Harry said, "Yes, I'm trying to pay attention to what is around them. The one you're after has some really nasty defenses, the worst curse is on the object itself. Don't touch it and don't allow anyone else to. Please Professor promise me."

Albus said, "No one will touch it. We will levitate it into a bag and carry it that way. I'll take Moody with me."

Harry said, "Tell him not to touch it. The curse will kill whoever touches it. Also Professor it's in a room yet under it too. I can't explain exactly but I think you'll understand when you see the room."

Albus said, "I'm not ready yet to go after it yet. I don't know exactly where it is but I know who can tell me where the house is."

After he left Harry said, "I hope he listens to me. We can't afford to lose him right now. I want you to tell Moody that he may have to fight Professor Dumbledore on this. This is something that he has looked for, and will be excited to find. But he can't touch it."

Sirius said, "Ok, I'll talk to Moody. Now enough of the adult Harry, I need to talk to the kid."

Harry laughed and the two began to plan his birthday party. In addition to the normal crowd Harry wanted to invite Dean Thomas and his mother, the Professors, Dora and her parents. He had found Andromeda and Ted to be entertaining when he met them after Christmas. He thought that he just had to get Arthur, Chris and Ted in one room and see what happened.

Before his birthday was able to arrive Albus and Moody showed up with a bag. In the bag was the other item. A ring that was old and ugly and had a terrible curse on it.

Harry said, "Levitate it to the middle of the circle and don't touch it."

Sirius asked, "Can't we take the curse off before they have to get near it?"

Albus said, "No they are interconnected. When the ring is destroyed the curse will break."

When they finished destroying it Harry picked it up and put it in his pocket. Albus badly wanted to examine it but knew Harry wouldn't let him near it.

At Harry's birthday Dean Thomas and his mother met with Professor McGonagall. She explained magic, witches and wizards to them and told them, "Usually I wouldn't know about you nor would we meet until Dean turned eleven. But Harry has a talent for spotting muggleborns and making friends with them. Hermione is also a muggleborn and her parents are here if you wish to speak with them. They have been around magic for a year and can give you some idea of what to expect."

The party was a huge success and Dean promised to come back and play football with them sometime as long as he could get some flying time in too.

Later that evening Arthur, Sirius, Remus and Albus were sitting in the study having a drink.

Albus said, "I thought my wildest days were long over. But this last year has been the wildest one yet."

Remus and Arthur agreed while Sirius said, "I don't know, we had some very wild times playing in the forbidden forest with a werewolf."

Remus said, "That was just a few times a year. This wild ride has had only a few calm times."

Sirius said, "True."

Arthur said, "I thought they were as wild as they were going to get after the twins were born. Who knew I'd get four more children?"

Remus said, "Four? I thought it was just Ron and Ginny."

Arthur chuckled, "After those two we picked up Sirius and Harry."

Albus and Remus chuckled while Sirius said, "Thanks Dad!"

After a few minutes of silence Albus said, "We are well on our way to destroy Voldemort. We have Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaws diadem and the Hollows ring. I just wish I knew what the others were and how many we had to go. I'm thinking something from Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

Sirius said, "That ring today was what?"

Albus said, "You know the story of the Deathly Hollows?" Sirius nodded, and Albus continued, "The stone in the ring is the same stone, I'm sure of it."

Remus said, "But that's just a story."

Albus shook his head, "You've heard of the yew wand, also known as the death stick. It's documented to have existed. It's a wand of incredible power."

Sirius said, "Yes, but…"

Albus said, "And I know you've seen an invisibility cloak that never fails."

Sirius said, "But… but…"

Albus said, "He has possession of two of them now and the third is making its way to him. It's been working on it for years. He will get it eventually."

Sirius said excitedly, "Then he'll be the master of death, we have to find that wand."

Albus said, "No need, it will present itself to him when he is ready."

Sirius said, "How do you know."

Albus said, "Look at how he dealt with the ring. He knew I shouldn't touch it, and not just because of the curse. He has given each item they destroyed to me except for the ring. I've been looking for it since I was eighteen. But I've been looking for the wrong reasons. Harry is the rightful owner of them all. He is right to hide it from me, I would abuse the honor of having it."

Remus said, "So he will live through the removal of his scar?"

Albus said, "Yes, but he doesn't need the Hollows to live through that."

Arthur said, "It's for the fight with Voldemort isn't it."

Albus nodded. The summer of Harry's sixth year would be one that Albus would never forget.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry's eleventh birthday party was big. In addition to the normal crowd Harry had added a boy named Seamus Finnigan. They had met him in the Alley a few months prior and Harry had made friends with him. The party was in full swing and the games were loud. Ginny spent most of her time at the party with Luna, she had been Ginny's friend for a long time and now she would be staying home while Ginny went to Hogwarts a year early because the flame.

Near the end of the party Harry started gathering all the children together, Bill being the oldest at twenty-one and Luna was the youngest at Ten. He had them stand in a circle by age, so that Bill and Luna were side by side. In the middle of the circle were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry instructed the outer circle to touch hands like they did. When everyone was ready the four flames in the middle erupted, followed by white flames on the outer circle. The adults at the party stared opened mouthed at the proceedings until the flames died down and two children collapsed. Harry and Luna. Ron had grabbed Harry and let him down gently and Bill had grabbed Luna. Sirius and Albus went to the center group. Molly went to Luna. The two were carried in to the living room while Albus questioned those left.

"Harry wanted to protect all his friends." Ron said, "We are all now linked and we'll know if anyone is in trouble."

"Why did Luna faint?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure about this," Ginny said, "But I think she's eleven now. We didn't know that would happen."

Albus left to check the Hogwarts roles and the rest of the guests gathered around the kids, parents throwing out questions and accusations. Finally Seamus yelled, "Stop. We all knew this was going to happen today. Harry told us he wanted to protect us and this was the best way they could think of. He didn't put anyone in any danger we are all now just safer. It had an unexpected side affect on Luna but she told me before this happened that she hoped it would. She wanted to go with the rest of us to Hogwarts. Maybe she made it happen."

The morning after Harry's eleventh birthday dawned bright and clear. Harry was at the table happily eating breakfast when Sirius and Remus walked in.

"I think I'll just eat breakfast and go right back to bed." Sirius yawned, "Yesterday wore me out."

"You can't." Harry said.

"Why can't I?" he asked.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today." Harry replied.

"Not if I stay in bed all day."

Harry grinned mischievously, "Good luck with that."

After breakfast Sirius made a big production of yawning and stretching then said, "I'm going back to bed."

Harry didn't say anything nor did he move. Remus was still watching Harry when he heard Sirius yell, "HARRY, WHERE IS IT?" Harry laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. He was still laughing as Sirius came pounding back down the stairs. When he reached the table he was glaring at Harry rolling on the floor, "Where is it?" Harry was trying to get back in his chair and calm down. It was hard because the tears in his eyes from laughing so hard obscured his vision.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"It's gone." Sirius said.

"What's gone?"

"My bedroom." Sirius said, "I can't even find the door."

"Well," Remus laughed, "I guess we can't go to Diagon Alley if you can't shower and change."

Kreacher came over and said, "Master Sirius, I have put a change of clothes and your toiletries into the downstairs bath."

Harry was finally able to calm down and find his chair.

"You return my room to normal," Sirius said, "or we won't be going."

"It will reappear when you are ready to go to the Alley." Harry said, "I can't change it."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because I didn't do it."

Sirius glared at him then went to the bathroom to get ready. Behind his back Harry gave Remus two thumbs us. Remus hoped Sirius never figured out who did this.

All was going well in Diagon Alley. They had their quills, parchment, ink, cauldrons and Potions supplies. They still needed robes, wands and books. Remus noted that Ollivander's was empty so they went there first.

Mr. Ollivander said, "Ahhh, I wondered when you would be coming in. How about we start with the young ladies first?"

"Just Hermione," Molly said, "we can't get Ginny and Ron new ones at the moment."

"Their results won't get be as good." Ollivander said, "The wand has to choose the wizard."

"We simply can't afford two of everything," Molly said, "wands have to wait."

"I'll buy them. They're going to need wands that have chosen them." Molly and Ron started to protest but Harry stopped them by saying, "It benefits us all if they have wands that chose them. Anything less might break the circle."

"We'll pay you back when we can." Molly said.

"You've never let Sirius and I pay you back when we lived with you for six months." Harry said, "You helped heal us when we needed it the most. I don't want you to repay anything."

By this time Hermione had a wand and the Grangers stepped out of the store. Ginny was next and after her was Ron. Molly left with them as Harry started searching for his wand. They had tried several wands when Ollivander said quietly to Sirius, "The wand I want to try next is different. I'll explain after, if it chooses him." He handed Harry the wand and it indeed chose him.

"Remus," Sirius said, "why don't you get everyone to the Madam Malkin's why I settle the bill here?"

Remus agreed and he escorted Harry out the door. After the door closed behind them Ollivander said, "Curious."

"What's curious?" Sirius asked.

"When you got your wand do you remember it emitted a bit of red sparks and I said it was good for transfiguration?" Sirius nodded and Ollivander continued, "I was certain then that you would be the first Black ever to live in Gryffindor tower."

"So the four of them will end up in Gryffindor?" Sirius smiled.

"Most likely," Ollivander said, "but Harry's wand is the most telling. I know we can expect great things from Harry Potter."

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked.

"The core is Phoenix feather. That particular Phoenix gave two feathers; one is in Harry's wand. The other is in You-Know-who's." Sirius gaped at the wand maker. He didn't notice and continued, "When those two wands meet in battle I think the outcome will be amazing. Your Godson is a great wizard Mr. Black."

"Do you mean he will be a great wizard?" Sirius asked.

"He already is a great wizard." Ollivander's said, "I knew that You-Know-who would be a great wizard too. Yes he is terrible, but he is great. Your godson is already just as great, they will either be the same or polar opposites. I am guessing opposites but it's my nature to look for the good in people, that's how I match wands."

"I would appreciate it," Sirius said, "if you wouldn't say anything to anyone about his wand."

"Don't worry; I value my life too much." Sirius looked like he was offended so Ollivander corrected him, "Not you. No I know you are no killer. You-Know-who is who I am worried about."

"Do you have a safe place to live?" Sirius asked, "Can we make your shop safer?"

"Thank you for your concern." Ollivander smiled, "No, in fact I'm retiring from the wand sales business, I'll go into hiding."

"What will people do for wands?" Sirius asked.

"I'm selling my building to a distributer." Ollivander said, "I'll still make wands I just won't be doing the selling. I'm taking one of my great nephews as an apprentice and I need time to teach him. I'll be closing shop on September first."

Sirius paid for the wands and left the shop deep in thought. He caught up to the rest of the group in the robe shop. Remus noticed that he was preoccupied and decided to question Sirius about it when they got home. He was sure something happened in the wand shop.

After the robe shop all they had left were books. They were just finishing when Ginny felt Harry tense up. She turned to see what was happening and saw a blond man walk up to Sirius and Harry. Noticing the exchange was getting heated Ginny stepped over and tugged at Sirius, "Sirius can we go look at cats?"

"How quaint picking up more strays?" He pulled her books from her cauldron and said, "Are you sure she's good enough for second hand books?" The man dropped her books back into her cauldron, when he did all four flames lit up.

Sirius had prepared a nasty comment but when the auras lit up he changed his mind, "Come on Ginny, Harry this guy's not worth our breath."

He turned away and led them out of the shop closely followed by the rest of the group. They walked until they were out of sight of the shop and then Sirius pulled out his emergency portkey, the other adults pulled out theirs and they all left the Alley. When they arrived at the burrow all the adults had their wands out. Harry grabbed Ginny's cauldron and started searching it.

Albus arrived just a few seconds after the group had and they watched Harry pulling out a book and setting in aside. The next book he pulled out he handed to Ron and the four moved away a little and destroyed the book.

Albus checked the book and asked, "How did you find it?"

"The blond man at the book shop put it in my cauldron." Ginny said.

"Lucius Malfoy picked her books up and said his normal nastiness." Sirius said, "When he put them back they all lit up."

"He has a magic pocket in that cloak." Harry said, "Any one of his possessions small enough to fit will appear in that pocket when he summons it. He didn't have the book until he went to put hers back."

"Am I right in assuming," Albus said, "that other than Voldemort and your scar that there is only one left?"

"Yes," Harry said, "and I think it's in Gringotts."

"Why do you think that?" Albus asked.

"I felt closer to it when I was at my vault." Harry said, "It was still far away but I was closer than ever to it. It's in a room, and every once in a while something goes into the room. It's not human but it has magic."

Albus nodded, "Any idea what or where it is?"

"It's small and on a high shelf." Harry said.

Albus looked at the book again, "Well this isn't anything from Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

"It was a personal item belonging to Riddle." Harry said, "A diary I think. I need to get back into Gringotts but lower."

"A high security vault?" Harry nodded, and Remus continued, "If Lucius had this one maybe another death eater has the other one stored in their vault."

"My vault is in the same area as the Malfoy's." Sirius said, "I believe there are several other death eaters that are in the same area."

"Sirius," Remus smiled, "I think Harry needs some spending money from you. I'd hate to see him use all his inheritance on chocolate frogs."

Sirius was still chuckling about Remus' joke when he and Harry reached Gringotts. As they descended Harry knew he was right. When the cart finally stopped Harry could hardly contain his excitement, it was so close. As the dragon was cowering from the clankers Harry talked to the Goblin, "Are these the oldest vaults in Gringotts?"

"Some of the oldest." The Goblin replied, "Mr. Blacks great, great, great, great, great Grandfather took the whole block. He gave his son his own vault and the others went to his daughters as they were married."

Sirius returned before the Goblin was done and he said, "Ok, Harry I'm done are you ready to go?"

"I guess," Harry said, "do you know who these other vaults belong too?"

"Sure they're all my cousins." Sirius said, "The first one is the Malfoy's, next is Lestrange's and then mine."

"Wow, how do you know?" Harry asked.

"When I was a kid we would come down here," Sirius said, "I saw them going into their own vaults."

When they reached the burrow Harry said, "It's in the Lestrange's vault, the one to the right of the Black family vault."

"Ok," Albus said, "I need to do some work. As head of the Wizengamot I might be able to look into their vault. The tricky part will be locating the right item without everyone knowing what I'm looking for. This may take a while."

In no time at all Harry was at Platform 9 ¾ and getting on the Hogwarts Express, "I can't believe the six years are already gone." Sirius said to Remus, "It feels like just yesterday I was begging Arthur to check on Harry in that muggle hospital."

"And just a few weeks before that," Remus said, "we were getting on the train for our first ride."

"I'm feeling as old as Albus looks," Sirius said.

"Well," Harry said, "At least you don't look as old as he does."

"Thanks." Sirius said then hugged Harry, "I'm going to miss you kid. Be careful. Remember how the mirror works, call me any time but you need to be alone. Don't forget to owl me too."

"Love you Sirius," Harry said then he moved to hug Remus, "Love you too Remus. Watch out for each other. See you at Christmas."

"Love you too Harry," Remus and Sirius said. The train whistled and Harry jumped on with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Everyone waved and the train began to move. The quartet went to the seats they had picked and kept a look out for Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean. When they finally got to the compartment they had picked up several other people.

"Hey guys," Neville said, "this is Lavender, Padma, Parvati, and Hannah. They were in a compartment and a bunch of Slytherin's came in and kicked them out. If it hadn't been for Percy and the twins we wouldn't have even gotten their trunks out."

Ron said, "Come on in. I'm Ron; this is Hermione, Harry and my sister Ginny." The group sat and chatted all the way to Hogwarts. Percy and the twins had stopped by to check on them occasionally and once a blond boy with two large friends looked in but didn't stop.

At the sorting Harry expected them all to go into Gryffindor. Hermione was sorted first, while it was on her head it said, "I would like to sort your group one to each house to promote unity. But none of you would be safe in Slytherin." Harry, Ron and Ginny could hear what the hat was saying, "So your choice is this, two to Ravenclaw and two to Gryffindor or all to Gryffindor, choose as a group please." It waited a moment and then said, "Gryffindor."

"Which is it then?" Ginny whispered.

"I think it means the same for all of us," Harry whispered back, "If Hermione's not in Ravenclaw who else would go with you?"

Finally it was Harry's turn, "Well since you are already determined do you wish to discuss anything?"

"Yes," Harry said, "But I don't know what you know, what subject do you wish to discuss."

"How about your link, it's very curious," the hat said.

"I can't tell you much more than you've already figured out." Harry said, "So is there anything you can tell us."

"Yes," the hat said, "It's based on your soul mate connections. Ginny is yours, Hermione is Ron's. The extended links to your friends are extraordinary in a different way. Your link shows just how loyal they are to you and you are to them. These bonds will help you through the coming war. Our time is up so it's Gryffindor." The last bit was yelled out for all to hear.

Soon it was Ginny's turn, "Now what I have already told you don't let on to anyone that you know. Dumbles has already figured out the soul mate part, he'd just freak out if you all knew it. I know you are close to the end of your quest but it's not the end of your job. This is just the first hurdle you will face. You will turn the magical world on its ear. Oh and before I forget, Gryffindor."

Ron was next and the hat asked, "Any questions? Good question Ms. Weasley, a soul mate is the person whom you love most in the world. You are so close that you are nearly one. You will end up marrying that person and sharing their entire life and possible that which is beyond. I mean death. Well if there is nothing else, Gryffindor."


	19. Chapter 19

Remus and Sirius sat in the study holding the mirror waiting on Harry's call. It was as they sat in silence that Remus remembered the trip to Diagon Alley on August first, "What happened in the wand shop?"

"What?" Sirius replied.

"The day they got their wands." Remus said, "Something happened in the shop and I forgot to ask you about it."

"Oh, yes, Harry's core is a Phoenix feather." Sirius said, "The same Phoenix gave another feather and that one is in You-Know-Who's wand. He said that Harry and he will either be identical or polar opposites. Then I asked him not to tell anyone. He said he was going into hiding and selling his shop to a distributer. He closed today.'"

Remus was speechless for several minutes then finally he asked, "Does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes. The Phoenix who gave both feathers was Fawkes."

"They'll be opposites." Remus stated.

"I know."

"But…"

"But I will feel better when he's sorted."

At that moment the mirror warmed and vibrated, Sirius looked at the smiling face of his Godson, "Gryffindor."

"Excellent, I'm happy for you. Everyone or just you?"

"All of us. Luna said she had to argue with the hat it wanted to send her to Ravenclaw. She said normally that would have been fine but she wanted to be with the rest of us. When Hermione went to Gryffindor she knew the rest of us would so she refused to go anywhere else."

"How many in each dorm?" Remus asked.

"Five girls and five boys, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil for the girls, and Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and I for the boys."

"How did you do it Harry?"

"Do what Sirius?"

"Find the boy's that were to be in your dorm years before you should have met."

Sirius didn't hear from Harry again until the end of the week, "Defense against the Dark Arts is terrible. I was really looking forward to the class but the teacher is the worst."

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked.

"He stutters and seems to be scared of the subject." Harry grumbled.

"Sorry Harry."

"Any word from Professor Dumbledore on the next thing?"

"No. But don't give up hope yet. This is a very touchy subject and it will take a long time."

"Ok, everything else went fine, except potions which I expected. Professor Snape tried to trick me by asking the famous person to answer some basic questions. He actually asked a few fifth year questions, luckily having read some of Bill and Charley's books I knew the answers, he still took away five points for cheek."

"Do you think I need to come have a chat with him?"

"No, it's just like Fred and George said, he favors Slytherins and hates Gryffindors. It's probably your fault anyway. I remember all the pranks you used to play on him." Harry grinned as his Godfather looked sheepish at the accusation, knowing it was probably the truth.

Every Friday Harry would use the mirror to contact Sirius. Every time he would ask if Dumbledore had gotten the item yet. Every time he would get a negative answer. All through September and October the trend continued.

This year Halloween fell on a Thursday so Sirius got an extra call, "How are you doing today?"

"Fine, I hate Halloween."

"Come on Sirius get out of bed and talk to me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm staying here instead of heading down to breakfast, I won't eat if you don't get up."

"You know Harry, that's blackmail."

"Did it work?"

"Yes," Sirius sat up and grabbed the mirror, "ok, I'm up now get to breakfast."

"Maybe you and Remus should come up to school today."

"I'll be fine. Thanks for checking on me. Do you need me at school today?"

"No, I don't have as much trouble on Halloween as you do."

"Be good."

"I'm always good."

"I know you are Harry, have a good day."

"You to Sirius love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

Harry stuffed the mirror into his pocket so that he could call Sirius during breaks. As he walked down to breakfast Harry contemplated why he wasn't as depressed on Halloween as Sirius was. When he reached the Great Hall he sat with his friends still deep in thought. When Hermione asked what he was thinking about he explained his question.

"I think I know." Ginny said, "You tend to miss them more on important days like Christmas or birthdays. You miss them when something is happening that you wish they could see."

"You're right Gin." Harry smiled, "Thanks."

As they finished eating Neville pointed out, "Professor Dumbledore missed breakfast this morning. I don't think I've ever seen him miss it."

"Probably Ministry business," Fred said.

Harry nodded and went on with his day without another thought for the Headmaster; all his thoughts were for his Godfather. Between each class he would make sure he was still out of bed and still eating and doing everything he needed to do.

Before lunch he called Sirius once again, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, why do you keep calling me?"

"I want to make sure you haven't gone back to bed." Harry laughed at the look of exasperation on Sirius' face.

"I won't. Dumbledore called and I'm meeting him for lunch at the Leaky in a few minutes."

"Oh, we wondered where he was. See if he got the thing would you?'

"I'll ask. Now get to lunch before you're late. And don't be such a worrywart."

"Ok, have a nice lunch, bye."

"Bye Harry."

At lunch Sirius was shocked by Dumbledore's request, "You want me to create a diversion while you are in the vault looking for the item? What kind of thing do you want like a prank?"

"Yes exactly," Albus exclaimed, "I'm going to have ten other Wizengamot members there and I don't want the wrong ones to see me check for it."

"What do you want me to do, let a dragon loose?" Sirius joked.

"Well that would work, but you have to make it look like an accident, don't let anyone get hurt and preferably don't use your wand unless you're trying to help subdue it." Albus said.

"What time do I need to be there?"

"We are going at three today. " Albus said. "You and Remus are the premier pranksters, surely you can come up with something."

"Flattery will get you everywhere they say." Sirius groaned.

"So you'll be ready?"

"Yes."

Almost three hours later Sirius and Remus made their way to the Black family vault. The two walked into the vault and started sifting through the all the items, like they were trying to find something. Near the back wall Sirius reached over a large box to reach a wand on the shelf as he did he dropped his wand behind the box. He grabbed the wand and did a levitation spell but the spell levitated an invisible package and set it behind the dragon. It was timed to go off in two minutes. Almost two minutes later Albus followed by nine other members of the Wizengamot and two Aurors approached the vault to the right. When they reached the door the Goblin opened it and stepped back, just as he did the package behind the dragon exploded. Albus who had stepped into the doorway of the vault quickly put up a bubble head charm. The rest of the group in the area fell asleep as the gas quickly filled the entire room.

Albus did a quick spell and located the object on a high wall. He made a copy and summoned the original and put it deep into his pocket. He stepped back by the door and removed the charm and tumbled as he fell asleep. The next thing Albus knew he was being roused by a healer.

He unsteadily got to his feet and asked, "What happened?"

The Goblin answered, "A package exploded behind the dragon and it put you humans to sleep, it angered the dragon, but did nothing to us.

Albus waved the two Aurors in and said, "Will you two check the vault, I think I'll just wait here. I feel a bit woozy still." Sirius and Remus stumbled out of the Black vault with the help of the healer. The two men sat by Albus and chatted while they recovered.

Twenty minutes later the two Aurors stepped out with a large box, "These items are either illegal dark items or have dark curses on them."

"I must inventory that before you go." The Goblin said.

"Next vault?" The Auror asked Albus.

"I think I'm going to have to pass on the next vault." Albus said, "Can you handle it without me?"

"Certainly Sir." The lead Auror said, "Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you." Albus smiled, "Remus and Sirius have already volunteered to help me back to school. I think maybe a nap is in order. I do have a feast this evening."

When they reached the school Albus walked over to a table beside his desk and picked up a small lumpy bag.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"This is the Horcrux." Albus replied.

"How did it get here?" Sirius was confused.

"I took a page out of Malfoy's book so to speak." Albus chuckled at his pun, "I charmed a pocket in this robe and anything I put into this pocket will appear here on this table. I didn't want to be caught with a dark object in my pocket."

Several hours later Remus and Sirius were still in the office. Albus invited the two men to join him in the Halloween feast that was to start in a few minutes. The three men strolled through the halls and as they approached the Great Hall they heard Harry yell, "Sirius, Remus what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by for a visit." Sirius said.

"Sure you were." Harry hugged each man and continued as his friends also greeted the men, "Whatever reason it really is I'm glad you're here."

The group proceeded into the Great Hall and enjoyed a great feast. Their DADA professor was the last to arrive and he ran into the room and screamed, "Troll in the dungeon." Then promptly fainted. As he had entered the four flames had lit up and it took a moment for Albus to comprehend what Quirrell had said.

Most of the students were panicking, Albus let loose a loud bang from his wand, "Please calm down. Stay in your seats your professors will deal with this situation. Madam Pomfrey, please wake up Professor Quirrell and make sure he hasn't been injured. Professor Snape and Mr. Lupin will you please stay with the students. The rest of the professors should follow me.

As Sirius passed Harry on his way to help with the troll he mouthed "Later". Madam Pomfrey, Remus and Snape approached Quirrell. He was awoken, checked and found to be free of injury. By the time they had him to the head table and sipping tea the rest of the Professors had returned and the feast continued. When the feast finished Albus made another announcement, "Please follow your head of house back to your dorms. We ask that none of you leave your common rooms this evening until we can locate the avenue that allowed the troll entry. Have a pleasant evening."

As they reached the Gryffindor common room Minerva stopped the four students, "Harry you and your friends need to wait here by me. Sirius has expressed a wish to speak with the four of you before he leaves." Minerva made sure all the Gryffindors were in their common room before she looked at Fred and George but announced to all, "Stay in the common room or your dorms. I will give two weeks detention with Professor Snape to anyone caught out. Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor." Was the united reply.

The four students and their head of house walked quietly to the Headmasters office. Upon their arrival hugs were passed around and pleasantries were expressed. After several minutes Albus asked, "What happened tonight?"

"Professor Quirrell has a piece of Voldemort in him." Harry replied, "And I noticed earlier the one in Gringotts has been moved. I was glad when I felt it show up here."

Albus pulled out the cup and handed it to Harry. The four students joined in the now familiar circle and destroyed the cup. After a few minutes rest Harry said, "Now all that's left is me and the part in Quirrell."

"How are you going to remove yours?" Sirius asked.

"Same way as all the others." Then the four stood up to do the next part that was in Harry.

"Wait," Sirius objected, "how is this going to affect you?"

"I don't know for sure." Harry replied, "But I'll be unconscious for a couple days at least. If we do it now I probably won't miss many classes."

"What excuse will we use for you being gone for the rest of the weekend?" Minerva asked.

"Too bad we don't still have a troll. We could say he got attacked." Ron said.

"Excellent idea Ron," Albus said, "The troll was being removed by Hagrid after the feast. We'll have him say it woke up while he was dragging it out and it came back and attacked as you were going back to the common room after visiting with Sirius. Do you need to rest anymore before this happens?"

"No we're fine." Harry said and the group touched hands and the flame lit up. The flame aura grew larger than it had for any of the other Horcruxes. It took longer until they heard the scream and saw a bit of black ooze seep from Harry's scar and then lift away. When it was completed all four collapsed. Each one of the adults levitated one of the students to the hospital. When they arrived Madam Pomfrey checked each over and said they were exhausted and sleeping.

Back at the Gryffindor common room Minerva announced, "I'm glad you all stayed as requested. As I was returning with your four dorm mates, the troll woke up, got away from Hagrid and attacked again. I was able to stun it but not before it injured the four of them. They will probably spend the weekend in the hospital. Percy, Fred and George please come with me."

When they arrived at the hospital they found Sirius and Remus were already there but their parents had not yet arrived. Professor Dumbledore arrived shortly with the Weasley's, Albus put up privacy wards and informed them, "They destroyed the last item earlier tonight, then they insisted on removing Harry's. They warned us that Harry would likely be unconscious for a couple of days. But when they finished they all collapsed. Poppy says they are just exhausted and will sleep through the night. A troll was let into the castle tonight, of course it is gone but we are saying that as Hagrid was removing it, it woke up and managed to attack Minerva and these four. The excuse for them being out is they were visiting Sirius in my office."

"I'll go inform Chris and Jane about Hermione." Remus said.

"I'll do it." Arthur said, "I have to work tomorrow. Molly I assume you're staying?"

"Yes." She sat in a chair between Ron and Ginny and prepared to wait.

The next morning three of the four students woke up. They were kept in the hospital for Friday and were finally allowed to leave Saturday morning. But it didn't really do any good to release them as they chose to stay with Harry. It took an additional two days for Harry to wake up but when he did he was in a very good mood.

"How do we plan on stopping the last part?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Not so fast young man." Sirius said, "You've been unconscious for several days. Let Poppy look you over first."

After his check up Poppy said, "I want you to stay for a few days to make sure I haven't missed anything. Your professors will be in today to cover what you have missed. But no using magic while you're here."

Throughout the day Professors stopped to give Harry his homework and answer his questions. The funniest was Quirrell because Sirius had changed into his dog for the visit and pretended to be napping. Quirrell was allergic to dogs. He ran out after a short explanation of the homework, he didn't offer to answer any questions. By the time his friends had finished classes and came to visit the only professor he hadn't seen was the potions professor.


	20. Chapter 20

Snape strolled into the hospital before dinner intent on just giving Harry his homework and then leaving. But as he put the assignment on the bedside table Harry reached out and grabbed his arm with both hands. Severus began to panic because he couldn't move. He even looked for Sirius in his limited vision but knew he wouldn't help when he saw him asleep on the next bed.

Harry pulled up his sleeve and wrapped both hands around the dark mark. Ginny, Hermoine and Ron held onto Harry's shoulders. Severus wanted to collapse onto the floor from the pain Harry was inflicting on him but he couldn't move. After several minutes of this Harry let go and Severus passed out on the floor.

In the Great Hall it was very loud as dinner began. Albus noticed Severus wasn't back from delivering Harry's homework yet but he wasn't concerned until a small group of students erupted in white flames. Albus turned to Minerva who had an alarmed look on her face, "Watch them, if any faint bring them to Poppy. I'm going to check on the other four."

Very few people in the room understood the reason the for the Headmaster's quick departure from dinner. Those who did were unable to follow. For Minerva she was watching the students. For the students they were calmly sitting and waiting. Harry had explained it to them. If one of the group needed extra power to do something it would be drawn from them. They would need to find a place to sit or lay quietly until the flame went away.

When he arrived at the hospital he saw Poppy standing over a bed with Severus Snape in it. When he asked her what happened she pointed to Harry and went back to her work.

Sirius was awake by then and said, "Ok, he's here now what happened with Snape?"

"I fixed him." Harry said yawning, "I need some sleep."

Harry promptly fell asleep and Ron took over the story, "We knew that he had the Dark Mark but that he wasn't a follower but a spy. Harry reached out to all the other Death Eaters to see if any others were being forced to be a Death Eater or otherwise didn't want to be one. Any that didn't want to be have been separated. That way they won't die with Voldemort."

Albus stepped over to Severus and pulled up his sleeve. The Dark Mark had been altered to just be a snake tattoo. When he returned to the students he asked, "How… You know the others will die?"

"Yes, it's the nature of the mark." Hermione said, "Harry's been worried that innocent people like Professor Snape would die so he fixed them."

"And Quirrell is going to attack soon." Ginny added.

"How long will Harry be asleep?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Just over night." Ginny said, "He was just a little tired from it. We'll all sleep well tonight."

A few days later Harry was released from the Hospital and returned to classes. That afternoon he had Defense Against the Dark Arts. As he entered class he tripped and fell into Neville who fell down spilling his books. Harry started to apologize a when Quirrell stepped up and started stuttering, "M..M...P..P.. Potter, sh…sh…shoving another s..s..student is b..b..bad. D..D..Detention with me t…t…t..tonight."

Harry nodded without arguing and took his seat. When he reached the detention later he stepped in leaving the door wide open. When he got to the middle of the room the door slammed shut and Quirrell stepped out of his office. He knew the attack he'd been waiting on had come. Albus had been called away for an emergency at the Ministry. Sirius had been sent home because Harry was healthy. It meant that the only adult ally left was setting in a detention with Fred and George on the other side of the school.

The man stepped calmly off the steps coming from the office and spat out his words, "Potter. All alone now. No one to save you." He placed a silencing spell on the door and said, "Or hear you."

"What's my punishment Professor?" Harry feigned ignorance.

"Death." He said with a sneer, "It's what you deserve for hurting my master like you did. I just want to know how you did it?"

"Come here and I'll show you." Harry said.

As the man approached Harry stiffened. Just as he was within arm reach of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny threw off the cloak and surrounded the teacher.

"Oh my, you have reinforcements." Quirrell pretended to be scared, "I'm so terribly frightened of four eleven year olds."

At that each of the four lifted their hands and pointed it at the one next to them. A spark of magic jumped from one hand to the other until it formed a circle around the man who held Voldemort in his head.

"What are they doing?" A voice asked.

"I don't know master." Quirrell answered, "But they are just children it can't be much."

"Let me face them." The voice said.

Quirrell unwrapped the turbin from his head and Voldemort faced Harry once again. By this time there was a shell erected around the four children.

When Fred and George had erupted in white flames Minerva jumped up, "What's happening?"

"I don't know but it has to do with Harry." Fred said.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny and one other person but I don't know who." George stated.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"A class room." George said.

"Defense?" Fred asked.

"Harry had detention." George said.

"What?" Minerva said, "He isn't supposed to ever let himself be alone with Quirrell."

"He's not." Fred said.

"They're attacking him." George said.

Then both boys fainted and fell to the floor. Minerva ran from the room sending off her patronus as she went. She reached the Defense class room and began to break through the spells on the door. Mean while Poppy headed to Minerva's office to collect the twins. And Filius moved to check on the rest of the flame that should be found in Gryffindor tower.

Fawkes reached Sirius and Remus as Minerva's patronus reached Albus at the ministry and Molly Weasley at the Burrow. While Molly began contacting Arthur the rest converged on the Headmasters office only to throw open the door and race to the Defense classroom. Filius got the rest of the children settled in beds in the Hospital wing and left Poppy to watch over them. He raced to the Defense classroom to see what he could help with.

As they all descended on the classroom Minerva was finally able to force the door open. What they found inside stopped them all cold. Harry was standing talking to a dark cloud that was hovering in the center of the room trapped in a globe of magic. As they watched the dark cloud disappeared and Harry fell to the ground.

They moved the four children to join those already in the Hospital wing. Quirrell was dead so he was moved to the ministry for investigation. Several hours later Minister Fudge walked into the Hospital wing followed by several reporters and Aurors.

"What is the meaning of this Albus?" Fudge demanded, "One of your teachers shows up dead at the ministry with no explanation from you. He absolutely reeks of dark magic, what have you done?"

"Minister this is not how we question anyone during a case. Please stop and let the Aurors handle this." Head Auror Robards demanded.

Ignoring the Head Auror Fudge yelled, "How did you kill Professor Quirrell?"

"I did nothing." Albus stated.

"You never do anything but your Defense Professors always end up leaving or dead. What are you doing here?" Fudge continued to yell.

"Minister, you have to be quiet or I'll have you removed from my Hospital. You are disturbing my patients." Poppy said.

Fudge finally register the group of students in the wing and sneered, "So you're attacking students too?"

"Cornealus, I was with you during the time these students were attacked." Albus said as if he were a talking to a small child, "We were working on your emergency. You remember the one where you insulted the Goblin Nation and I was helping you find a way to fix it."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, can you tell me what happened?" Auror Robards asked.

"Professor Quirrell was housing Voldemort in his head. He attacked these students and they somehow stopped him." Albus sighed, "I don't know how yet as none of them has regained consciousness."

"He's not back." Fudge snarled, "He died twelve years ago."

"No he's not back these students stopped him." Albus said, "And I told you twelve years ago that he was not dead. Now he is."

"Albus you must be insane." Fudge declared, "Or maybe you're trying to steal my job."

"Don't be ridiculous." Minerva said severely, "If he wanted your job he would have taken it when they offered it the last time."

"Auror Robards." Albus said, "You may want to check the Death Eaters in Azkaban. With Voldemort finally dead they may be too."

One of the Aurors that was with them left to find a floo. Robards turned to Poppy, "Do I need to call for help from St. Mungo's? How many students are in here?"

"No I don't need any help." Poppy said, "For the most part they are just tired and need rest. It takes a lot of magic to stop a Dark Wizard."

"What of your other teacher here." Robards said, "I know he used to be a Death Eater, but he's still breathing."

"He went through a process to remove his Dark Mark a few days ago." She informed the Auror, "He's still recovering from that. Should wake up in a day or two though."

"Robards." The Auror who had gone to check on Azkaban returned, "Reports from Azkaban show three dead so far. They are checking on the rest."

"What?" Fudge asked weakly.

"Excellent." Robards said, "Go back and return when you have a final count. Albus do we have his body this time?"

"No he was just a wrath." He replied.

"Hey can we go print this now?" a reporter asked, "I can still make the evening edition."

"No, report nothing until we know something. There is no proof Albus is still wanted for questioning." Fudge cried loudly.

"Sir we can't stop them from printing anything." Robards said, "You brought them in so they could report on what they witnessed. And Albus has already answered all the questions he can. We have to wait for the children to wake up to question them.

"Then wake them up we need to know what Dumbledore has done." Fudge yelled.

"We can't." Robards sighed in frustration, "We can't force children awake and their parents or guardians have to be present during questioning. To force them to wake now could harm them."

"Out of my Hospital." Poppy stated, "I told you any more yelling and you would be thrown out so go."

Reporters gleefully ran from the room as Fudge followed slowly after them.

Harry felt like he had been trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs. He couldn't remember why his whole body felt sore and bruised. As he struggled to sit up he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him back. A soft voice said, "Just rest Harry. Don't try to get up just yet."

"W…w." Harry tried to ask.

"Don't try to talk. You've been unconscious for a few days again." Harry finally recognized the voice as belonging to Sirius.

He relaxed into the bed as Sirius said, "He's awake, sort of."

Harry heard someone walking towards him and then felt a bit of magic flow over him. Then Poppy said, "Give him some water, not but a sip or two."

Harry felt himself being lifted to a sitting position and a glass put to his lips. He sipped the water and then was let back down. He decided to try and talk again, "Others?" it came out raspy but it did come out.

"They're fine. You're the last to wake up." Sirius said, "Now just rest, you've been through a lot."

"K." was the whispered reply before Harry again drifted off to sleep.

Each of the others had been able to give their testimony to what had happened. Harry was the only one left to question but what they had found out had left Sirius dumbfounded.

Ron had stayed awake the longest and was able to tell them what they knew so far. They knew that Harry had been given detention with Quirrell. Fred and George had purposefully gotten detention with Minerva so that she could know if the flame needed help. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had followed Harry to detention under the invisibility cloak because Harry knew Quirrell was going to try and attack him that evening.

It had been perfectly set up. Fudge it turned out was helping Quirrell and that got him removed as the minister and placed in Azkaban. Of course he hadn't know it was Voldemort he just thought it was someone trying to get Dumbledore fired. Ron had said Quirrell told them the whole story, he was proud he had fooled Dumbledore. The last that Ron remembered was Quirrell crumbling to the floor.

Now all they needed to know is what happened and what Harry had said to the wrath that was Voldemort. They had ended up with twenty five dead in Azkaban. An additional twenty, that had claimed to be imperused, were also dead. Several in Azkaban had been released when it was found that their Dark Marks had been changed.

Sirius was still confused about that but he had seen Harry changing Severus Snape's. Albus explained it but it still left Sirius with a headache. Several days later Harry was finally allowed to give his account of the attack. His matched Ron's up to the point where Ron fainted.

"When Ron fainted and Quirrell died all that was left was this dark cloud. It spoke to me." Harry struggled telling what happened, "It… It was Voldemort and he tried to tell me I couldn't kill him because he had anchors to this world and he wouldn't pass over. I told him that we had already destroyed all the anchors and that he would pass over now. That's not what was said word for word but I don't want to go through it. Even as he argued with me I could see the cloud disappearing in the bubble. He was screaming curses at me as he went but none were fueled by magic, it was just words."

"Albus." Sirius said, "I thought he was going to need the wand to defeat Voldemort?"

"I thought so too." Albus pondered the question, "My only guess is we did something right where he didn't need it's protection."

"Does that mean it will never find him?" Remus asked.

"Not necessarily. We do not know what the future holds." Albus sighed.

"I can't believe it's over." Molly sipped her drink, "I was so afraid this would break out into all out war. I feared losing members of the family."

"Well all you have to fear now is who will be the new members of the family." Sirius grinned, "I mean what kind of kid will Remus and Dora make?"

"Multi-colored werewolf babies." Tonks declared.

Mild laughter filtered across the room.

"Sirius." Remus said, "Quit teasing about that will you?"

"What?" Sirius asked, "It's ok for Dora to say multi-colored werewolf babies but I can't say you will have a kid?"

"I just don't want to jinx anything by it coming from your mouth." Remus said.

"Ahh, Moony I love you too." Sirius yawned.


End file.
